Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek Czkawka/Dziękuje kolego,do zobaczenia w Valhalli.
Historia będzie o Czkawce i Szczerbatku troche smutna. Ta historia przyśniła mi się jakieś kilka tygodni temu z początku troche bałam sie ją opublikować ,ale postanowiłam zaryzykować.Więc będzie napewno : '-Czkawka i Szczerbek' thumb '-mieszkańcy Berk' '-co do CzkAstrid to nwm, zobacze jeszcze' '-z początku wszyscy wyglądaja jak w JWS poźniej JWS 2' '-Czkawka nie ma nogi ,Szczerbek połowy lotki jak w filmie ale to później ' - Valka nwm czy będzie I chyba to tyle.Zapraszam.:) Tutaj Czkawka wygląda jak w JWS. 'Prolog' Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć dni na północ od Beznadziei i rzut beretem od Zamarzniesz Na Śmierć. Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży. Z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która stoi. Od siedmiu pokoleń zresztą a wszystkie domy są nowe. Mamy tu ryby, owce i malownicze zachody słońca. Jedynym problemem są u nas szkodniki. Gdzie indziej są to myszy, względnie jakieś robaki. A my mamy… smoki. 'Rozdział 1' Nazywam się Czkawka,wiem super imię.Rodzice nazwali mnie tak z powodu mojego wyglądu.A jak wyglądam?Jestem chudzielcem z rudobrazowymi włosami,zielonymi oczami i lekką blizną na brodzie.Jednym słowem nie przypominam wikinga.Koledzy z mojego rocznika wyśmiewają się ze mnie,zresztą każdy na wyspie uważa mnie za zero.No dobrze dosyć o mnie. Nagle za moimi plecami rozległ się huk.A no tak zapomniałem powiedzieć trwa walka ze smokami.Szybko wybiegłem z domu moim celem była kuźnia.Ludzie krzyczeli żebym się chował bo znając mnie zaraz coś znowu narozrabiam,lecz ja jak to ja ,nie słuchałem ich.Widziałem juz kuźnie i Pyskacza,ktory coś robił.Kiedy nagle coś capnęło mnie za ramiona.Spojrzałem do góry.Smok ,czarny jak noc,trzymał mnie mocno swoimi łapami.Byłem przerażony.Zdązyłem zobaczyć jeszcze mojego ojca z przerażoną twarzą poczym najprawdopodobnie zemdlałem. Gdy się obudziłem wschodziło słońce.Rozejrzałem się.Byłem na jakiejś wyspie przede mną paliło się ognisko,obok niego leżał czarny smok,który spał.Zaraz smok!Zerwałem sie na równe nogi,lecz zaraz upadłem przewracajac sie o kamień czym zrobiłem chałas.Podniosłem się powoli po czym spojrzałem na smoka.Nie spał,przyglądał mi się zielonymi kocimi oczami.Przyglądaliśmy sie sobie dłuższą chwile,najprawdopodobnie patrzylibysmy się na siebie dłuzej,lecz zrobiłem się głodny.Odwruciłem się na pięcie i pomaszerowałem na przód.Nocna Furia ruszyła za mną.Szliśmy chwile.Nie wytrzymałem.Odwróciłem się w strone smoka nic mnie nie obchodziło to że zgine. -Czego ode mnie chcesz! Co!? Po co mnie tu przyniosłeś!?-mówiłem jednocześnie z rozpaczą i złością.Nocna furia popatrzyła się na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym nie twoja sprawa i nie krzycz tak -Ach tak! Nie moja! Bo niby to nie ja zostałem porwany przez pomiot purzy!Jasne!Wszystko rozumiem!-patrzyłem sie przez krótki czas na smoka ktory tylko stał i sie na mnie paczał.Odwrociłem sie mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Po jakiś 2 godzinach znalazłem jedzenie i wróciłem z nim na plaże.Ognisko jeszcze się paliło,przynajmniej to mam z głowy.Z cichym westchnięciem usiadłem i zacząłem smażyć rybe.Smok połozył się naprzeciwko mnie, z drugiej strony ogniska i patrzył na mnie.Starałem się go unikać,lecz marnie mi to wychodziło.Z kolacji zostało mi kilka ryb,których nie będe juz jadł.Spojrzałem na smoka,nadal na mnie patrzył.Wziąłem jedną z ryb do ręki,wstałem i niepwenie podszedłem do smoka. -Chcesz?-zapytałem sie.Smok spojrzał na mnie niepwenie poczym podniosł sie i wyciągna lekko szyję w moim kierunku. -Hej ty nie masz ....-nie zdązyłem dokączyć ponieważ zęby smoka szybko się wysunęły i capną ją. -.......zębów-Dałem Szczerbatej Mordce jeszcze kilka ryb.Po czym niepewnie wyciągnąłem ręke przed siebie z zamiarem dotknięcia Nocnej Furii.Smok jagby wiedząc co zamierzam zrobić zawarczał i odszedł.usiadłem na kamieniu ,wziąłem do ręki patyk i zacząłem rysować Mordke.Po chwili poczułem na plecach oddech smoka,póxniej trzask.marszcząc brwi odwróciłem sie i zobaczyłem jak smok probuje mnie naśladować.Rysował.Stanąłem na kamień ,na którym wcześniej siedziałem.I patrzyłem się co rysuję.Po skończonej pracy smok usiadł ,a ja byłem pod wrażeniem.Zrobiłem kilka kroków naprzód.Nocna Furia zawarczała.Drgnąłem i podniosłem noge,przestał,po paru sekundach zoriętowałem sie ,że przez przypadek stanąłem na linii ktorą narysował.Jeszcze raz postawiłem tam noge ,zawarczał,powtórzyłem to jakieś 2 razy poczym postawiłem stopę juz tak żeby nie stac na linii.Smok się uśmiechną.Zacząłem przechodzić pomiędzy liniami uważając zeby nie stanąc na jedna z nich.Skączyłem i poczułem na karku oddech smoka odskoczyłem jak opażony od niego.Patrzył na mnie tymi zielono-żółtymi oczami.Postanowiłem zaryzykować.Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę,smok zawarczał,momętalnie ją cofnęłem.Spuściłem głowe i spróbowałem jeszczę raz,byłem pewien ze znowu usłysze warczenie ,lecz nie poczułem pod opuszkami placów skóre smoka.Powoli podniosłem głłowę do góry,jednak nie zdawało mi się! Pozwolił się dotknąc,lecz chwila nie trwała długo.Po chwili odskoczył ode mnie i poszedł położyc sie przy ognisku.Stałem tak jeszczę kilka sekund po czym usiadłem i ja przy ogniu.Spojrzałem na smoka,leżał i patrzył na mnie. -Hmmm.....jak ci dać na imię co?-zapytałem sie go ,lecz odpowiedzi nie uzyskałem.Za to smok ziewną,pokazując szczerbatą mordkę. -Chwila! szczerbata mordka....?Wiem! Nazwę cię Szczerbatek!-wykrzyknąłem uradowany-Podoba ci się?-smoka uśmiechną sie po swojemu i zamachał ogonem szczęśliwy.Odwzajemniłem uśmiech.Przybliżyłem się do Mordki z zamiarem pogłaskania go.Pozwolił mi na to.Do wieczora razem się bawiliśmy,po czym poszliśmy spać. -Dobranoc Szczerbatku-powiedziałem to juz zasypiając.Odpowiedziało mi lekkie mruknięcie i smok wtólił się we mnie,jagby chciał mnie pilnować przez całą noc. Przepraszam za błędy.Nwm kiedy będzie nowy rozdział.Mam nadzieję ze sie podobało.:) 'Rozdział 2' Rano '''obudziłem się dość wcześnie.Poczułem na nogach jakiś ciężar.Spojrzałem w tamtą strone,okazało się ze to była jedna z łap Szczerbatka.Najwyraźniej położył ją tam przez przypadek w nocy.Powoli zeby nie zbudzić Mordki wysunąłem się i poszedłem złowić kilka ryb dla siebie i smacznie śpiącego smoka.Zrobiłem prowizoryczną wędkę,i zabrałem się za łowienie nam śniadanka.Po jakiś 45 min. miałem już tak na oko trochę więcej niż kosz ryb.Wróciłem na plaże i rozpaliłem ognisko,potem zacząłem podsmażać sobie rybe.Gdy praktycznie już zjadłem obudził się Szczerbatek.Przeciągnął się ,ziewnął i zaczął rozglądać się najprawdopodobnie za mną.Gdy nasze oczy się spotkały zobaczyłem w paczałkach smoka ulge.Lekko się uśmiechnąłem . -Cześć Mordko.Jak się spało?Złowiłem ci kilka ryb na śniadanie.-smok coś mrukną,podszedł do mnie i zaczął się łasić.Trochę pobawiliśmy się. -No dobrze-powiedziałem po kilku minutach zabawy-Idz zjedz,mam plany na dziś.-Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie zaciekawionym wzrokiem i po chwili poszedł jeść.Ja natomiast zacząłem się rozciągać.Gdy Szczerbek był już gotowy podeszłem do niego i drapiąc po głowie powiedziałem: -Najedzony?-posłał mi lekki uśmiech oczywiście po swojemu i kiwnął głową na tak-To dobrze,bo od dzisiaj Kolego będziemy codziennie rano biegać.Nie mam zamiaru być cały czas chucherkiem.Od dzisiaj się zmienie.Nie będę juz taki wątły i ty mi w tym Szczerbata Mordka pomożesz.-smok wydał z siebie jakiś taki dziwny pomruk.Chyba się ze mną zgodził -To co?Ruszamy?-kiwną lekko głową na tak.Z uśmiechem na ustach ruszyłem przed siebie.Z początku dobrze mi szło lecz szybko się zasapałem i musiałem przystanąć opierając dłonie o kolana.Szczerbek spojrzał na mnie ze zmartwieniem. -Wszystko w porządku,tylko nie mam jeszcze dobrej kondycji-minimalnie się uśmiechnąłem,Szczerbek próbował,lecz wyszedł mu tylko grymas.Wróciliśmy do naszego tymczasowego obozowiska..Usiadłem na kamieniu tym co wczoraj i zacząłem rysować jednocześnie zastanawiając się '''Co będzie dalej?No właśnie. -Co będzie dalej?-szepnąłem cicho do siebie.Szczerbek podszedł do mnie i lekko trącił głową moję ramię.Podrapałem go po głowie.Nadal dręczyło mnie pytanie Dlaczego akurat ja? -Dlaczego akurat mnie porwałeś co ?-spojrzałem w te kocie oczy smoka.Mordka tylko wzruszył ramionami jagby chciał powiedzieć Nie wiem.Cicho westchnąłem.Szczerbol wziął tą samą gałąź co wczoraj i zaczął rysować.Na mojej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.Zaczęliśmy się bawić.Raz ja rysowałem linie i on musiał uważać żeby na żadnął nie stanąć,a raz Szczerbek.Bawiliśmy się tak dłuższy czas,robiąc sobie coraz to trudniejsze linie.Skończyliśmy dopiero pod wieczór. -To co Szczerbata Mordka idziemy złowić kolację?-smok kiwnął energicznie głową na tak.Gdy już mieliśmy ryby, tyle ile nam trzeba było postanowiłem nazbierać drewna.Szczerbek został na plaży,posyłając mi spojrzenie mówiące ja tu zostaje pilnować jedzenia.Oczywiście wiedziałem ze jak tylko znikne w lesie to zacznie jeść.Po jakiś 3 min. miałem już wystarczająco drewna na opał.Wchodząc na plaże od razu rzucił mi się w oczy Szczerbek,który siedział i faktycznie pilnował ryb.Byłem mile zaskoczony.Przynajmniej czekał na mnie.Podszedłem bliżej i zacząłem układać z drewna stosik. -Mógłbyś Mordka?-spojrzałem na smoka proszącymi oczami.Lekko uśmiechnął się i wystrzelił plazmął w drewno,po chwili już płonęło. -Dziekuję-poklepałem Szczerbka po głowie,po czym usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy jeść.Po skączonek kolacji Szczerbatek położył się koło mnie i popaczał na mnie wzrokiem typu Na co czekasz?''Cicho śmiejąc się pod nosem położyłem się koło smoka.Mordka położył swoją czarnął łapę na moich nogach,przyciskając je do siebie lekko ,jagby się do mnie przytulał.Z lekkim uśmiechem wtuliłem sie w czarnego smoka mówiąc jeszcze; -Dobranoc Szczerbata Mordko-Szczerbuś mrukną cicho jagby odpowiadając mi dobranoc. '''No to tyle mam nadzieję ze sie podobało i przepraszam za błędy.Next będzie może jutro zobacze jeszcze.' 'Rozdział 3' Przez 'kolejny tydzień robiliśmy to samo czyli najpierw biegi, zabawa i lepsze poznawanie siebie.Opowiedziałem Szczerbkowi wszystko o sobie,jak mnie gnębili ,wyśmiewali na Berk.On za to starał się mnie jakoś pocieszać i o dziwo wychodziło mu to.Dzień później po biegu i zjedzonym śniadaniu,Szczerbek stanął naprzeciwko mnie i lekko schylił głowe.Nie wiedziałem z początku o co mu chodzi ,lecz po chwili olśniło mnie (jeśli to miał na myśli co ja to chyba tak) -Szczerbatku?-zniecierpliwiony smok wydał z siebie dzwięk przypominający zirytowanie,po czym nagle dzwignął mnie głową i znalazłem się na nim, a tak dokładnie to na jego grzbiecie.Szczerbol wzbił się w górę. -Aaaaaaa.....-cicho krzyknąłem.Szczerbata Mordka wydała z siebie gardłowy dzwięk,który przypominał.......śmiech.Śmiał się ze mnie!Lekko go klapnąłem. -Ej!NIe śmiej się!Nie wiedziałem co kombinujesz ty gadzie ty!Ała!-dostałem uchem po twarzy-No dobra przepraszam zadowolony?-mruknął coś niewyraźnie i wzbił się wyżej.Dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło.Ja latam!Latam na smoku!No brawo Czkawka dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiłeś!Zaśmiałem się jak głupi.Szczerbek wydał z siebie pytające mruknięcie. -Nic,nic po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć!Dziękuję Mordko.-poklepałem smoka lekko po szyji.Lataliśmy jeszcze jakieś 4 do 5 godzin.Mordka pokazała mi kilka miejsc na wyspie,o których nie miałem pojęcia.Nawet nie wiedziałem ze ta nasza wyspa jest tak duża.Wpadłem na pewien pomysł. -Co ty na to Mordka żebyśmy nazwali tą naszą wyspe?-Szczerbuś chwile się zastanawiał po czym kiwną głową na tak. -To jak ją nazwiemy?-oczywiście zadałem pytanie retoryczne,smoki nie mówią :)-Wiem! Może być wyspa ''Najlepszych przyjaciół czyli Szczerbatka i Czkawki?-Smok pokiwał głową na nie. -To sam sobie wymyslaj nazwe!Może.....hm.......Wyspa Furawki?-pokrecił głową na nie-No to jak?Co?Wyspa Furii?-Szczerbek chwile się zastanawiał po czym pokiwał energicznie głową na tak.-No to mamy wyspe Furii.Uśmiechnąłem sie i pogłaskałem Mordke po głowie. -Ciesze się ze ci się podoba.-Po paru minutach zaczęliśmy wracać do naszego obozowiska.Słońce powoli zachodziło i ukazał się naprawde piękny widok.Wylądowaliśmy.Odrazu wzięłem się za układanie drewna w stosik,a SzczerbataMordka po chwili go zapaliła.Dałem mu kilka ryb,po czym biorąc równiez i dla siebie usiadłem naprzeciwko ogniska. -Musze zrobić kiedyś jakieś siodło,ponieważ gdy się lata dłuższy czas robi się niewygodnie.Tylko z czego?Przeciez nie ma tu kuźni i materiałów na siodło-mówiłem cicho patrząc w ognisko.Szczerbek tylko coś mrukną. -Jutro wstajemy wcześniej i będziemy dłużej i więcej biegac.Postanowiłem że na razie nie będe mówił nikomu jak się nazywam,ile mam lat i zkąd jestem.Będę chronił smoki przed ludzmi,pomagał im i uwalniał.A wiesz dlaczego?-spokrzałem na Szczerbatka.Patrzył na mnie zaciekawionym wzrokiem-ponieważ przez te kilka dni naszej krótkiej przyjaźnie zrozumiałem,że to co mnie o Was uczono to nieprawda.Smoki to inteligentne i miłe stworzenia,które mogą łączyć ludzi,chociaż tego jeszcze nie wiedzą,ale ja tego dopilnuję.Obiecuję ci to Mordko,będę pomagał smokom,przekonywał do nich ludzi,chronił ich od niebezpieczeństw-to wszystko powiedziałem prząc w te zielono-żółte kocie oczy,w których widziałem lekkie wzruszenie i wiele innych emocji.Lekko się uśmiechnąłem-Obiecuję ci to Mordko.Nigdy cię nie opuszcze.Chociaz znamy się krótki czas wiem ,ze jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.-w tych zielonych paczałach zauważyłem ogromne wzruszenie.Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i lekko szturchną mnie.Spojrzał na mnie swoimi paczałkami w których widziałem teraz tylko te zdania:Ty też jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem Czkawka.Dziękuję ci za wszystkie słowa które teraz powiedziałeś.Pomogę ci we wszystkim.Możesz na mnie liczyć.Pełen wzruszenia wyciągnąłem dłoń przed siebie ,Szczerbek przyłożył do niej swoją głowe. -Ty też możesz na mnie liczyć..Pomogę ci we wszystkim.Obiecuje ci to przyjacielu.-smok cicho mruknął.Szczerbuś położył się koło mnie owijając swoim ogonem,poklepałem go lekko,po czym ułożyłem się wygodnie i zasnąłem wtulony w mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. '''No to tyle.Jutro chyba dodam kolejną część.Przepraszam wszystkich za błędy. 'Rozdział 4' Rzano poczułem coś mokrego na twarzy.Otworzyłem mometalnie oczy,nademną znajdowało się coś czarnego i lizało mnie po twarzy. -Tfe,pfuj Szczerbatku przestań proszę.Już wstaje.Złaź ze mnie no!-smok po dłuższej chwili zlazł ze mnie.Wstałem na równe nogi i pomaszerowałem do rzeki która była niedaleko.Zdjąłem koszulke i zacząłem ją myć,lecz ślina wcale nie schodziła.A to cwaniak! -Wiedziałeś ze to nie schodzi prawda?-spojrzał na mnie niewinnym wzrokiem-Eh z tobą to taka zabawa jak nie w ślinie,to w powietrzu.-Mówiąc to na mojej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech .Szczerbata Mordka uśmiechnęła się ,podeszła do mnie i zaczęła się łasić. -Ej,ej Kolego idziemy biegać i to już-Włożyłem na siebie koszulke i ruszyłem na przód.Mordka szybko mnie dogoniła i pędziliśmy teraz razem.Po jakiś 3 godzinach biegu postanowiłem wrócić na plaże coś zjeść.I o dziwo gdy dotarliśmy do jeszcze nie wygasłego ogniska,nie miałem zadyszki,no dobrze miałem ale tylko lekką.Zjedliśmy później pobawiliśmy się polataliśmy kilka godzin wykonując różne triki i wylądowaliśmy przy ognisku które tliło się.Szczerbek nagle zacząl biec w strone lasu. -Ej Mordko gdzie się idzie!-krzyknąłem biegnąc za nim.Smok nawet nie raczył na mnie spojrzeć,biegł dalej.Po jakiś 10 min. dotarliśmy na jakąłś polane,która wyglądała jak Krucze Urwisko na Berk,tylko że to nie było Urwisko.Niedaleko był mały strumychek kilka drzew pochylonych,które wyglądały jak ławki,bajkowa łąka i pośrodku tego wszystkiego stała -KUŹNIA!-wykrzyknąłem uradowany-Szczerbek ale jak!Jakim cudem!-brakowało mi słów-Dziękuję mowiąc to przytuliłem się do smoka.Polizał mnie.-Fuj Szczerbek przestań!-smok oderwał się odemnie i zaśmiał po swojemu-Tak bardzo śmieszne-mriknąłem cicho. Przez kilka kolejnych godzin patrzyłem co i gdzie leży w kuźni.Miałem dużo pomysłów,projeków które trzeba było wcielić w życie.Dzień minął spokojnie.Troche pobawiliśmy się powygłupialiśmy się i wkońcu zasnęliśmy. * * * Przez kolejne trzy-cztery miesiące nic specjalnego się nie działo.Robiliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem to co od kilku tygodni m.in.: najpierw śniadanie,biegi zabawa w tym latanie,a w wolnej chwili (a jej akurat bylo pod dostatkiem) siedziałem w kuźnie i realizowałem plany.Zrobiłem już wytrzymałe siodło z bardzo lekkiego materiału,jakieś 3 palące się miecze,które nazwałem piekłem z 30 kulek metalowych w środku z gazem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego,które po naciśnięciu specjalnego przycisku po paru sekundach wybuchały,tarcza z Gronklowego Żelaza,która otwierała się po naciśnięciu równiez guzika i masę różnych potrzebnych rzeczy z tego samego materiału co tarcza.Ostatnio również zacząłem robić strój ((taki jak w JWS 2 )),później wymyśliłem jeszcze ze mógłbym dorobić skrzydła ktore otwierały by się po naciśnięciu guzika.Oczywiście do tego stroju również hełm,obowiązkowa rzecz,jeśli chce się być anonimowy to potrzebne jest nakrycie głowy.Strój prawie skończony tylko musze jeszcze zrobić kilka poprawek i przetestować go,ale to kiedy indziej. Poczułem lekkie szturchnięcie,wiedziałem do kogo ono należy.Odwróciłem się z uśmiechem na ustach i podrapałem Szczerbka po głowie. -Juz idziemy polatać.Skończyłem na dzisiaj.-Mówiąc to wsiadałem na Mordke-No dawaj Szczerbuś lecimy.-Nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać.Już po chwili szybowaliśmy,wykonując różne beczki,spirale,korkociągi i różne inne akrobacje. -To gdzie lecimy?Dzisiaj ty wybierasz Kolego kierunek.-powiedziałem klepiąc Mordke lekko po szyji.Chwile się zastanawiał po czym skręcił na zachód.Po 10 min. lotu Szczerbek zaczął się robić niespokojny.Przed nami nagle pojawiła się chmara smoków,które trzymały w łapach owce,jaki i inne złapane zwierzęta i co dziwniejsze wracały z kierunku w którym znajdowało się Berk.Szczerbek zaczął się lekko bać,wyczułem to. -Hej Mordko wszystko dobrze ,nie musisz się bać,spokojnie,nic się nie dzieje.Jestem z tobął-mówiąc to połozyłem swoją dłoń na mordce Szczerbka.Lekko się uspokoił.Ciekawiło mnie natomiast po co smokom te owce przeciez one jedzął ryby. -Szczerbatek ja wiem że nie chcesz,ale musze się dowiedzieć gdzie one lecą-smok wydał z siebie przeczący pomruk-Szczerbatku wiem że się boisz,ale ze mn a ci nic nie grozi.Proszę Mordko-Szczerbuś po chwili zawrócił,ale czułem ze z kolejną minutą zbliżając się do tego tajemniczego czegoś robi się coraz to niespokojniejszy.Po chwili rozpoznając już kształty które uniemożliwiała mi mgła wiedziałem już czego Szczerbatek się boi.Oto przed nami był......... CDN :)Przepraszam za błędy 'Rozdział 5' Przed nami był gigantyczny smok ,pomijając wyspe był na niej największym gadem jakiego widziałem dotychczas w swoim życiu. -Czerwona Śmierć-szepnąłem cicho-Teraz wszystko rozumiem.Czerwona Śmierć rozkazuje innym smokom napadać na wioski i porywać jedzenie,a że smoki się go boją,nie postawią mu się.Szczerbatek ja wiem że się boisz,ja też się boje,ale musimy spróbować w nas ostatnia nadzeja.-Mordka przytaknął na to co powiedziałem.-No dobrze spróbujmy.Szczerbek wystrzelił plazmą w smoka,który odwrócił się w naszą stronę i zionął ogniem. -Ten olbrzym ma skrzydła!Zobaczymy czy umie ich urzywać!-Zaczęliśmy lecieć na tak zwanął bombę.Szczerbatek strzelił w niego plazmą.Smok rozłożył skrzydła i ruszył za nami. - Jednak potrafi-powiedziałem do Szczerbka.Czerwona Śmierć ścigała nas przez kilka minut.Tak nie wygramy musze wykombinować jakąłś inną strategie.Mam! -Tak z nim nie wygramy!Czas się ulotnić Mordko!-Szczerbek wiedział o co mi chodzi,wzbił się w górę i po chwili już nas nie było widać wsród chmur.Zaczęliśmy do niego strzelać z różnych stron .Smok rykną i zionął ogniem. -No dobra.Koniec zabawy!Lecimy na niego! No dawaj Mordko!-przelecieliśmy przed nosem Czerwonej Śmierci i zaczęliśmy spadać w dół.Ruszył za nami. -Spokojnie,tylko spokojnie.Jeszcze chwila-smok za nami miał zamiar zacząc ziać-TERAZ!!-wraz ze Szczerbatkiem odwróciliśmy się i strzeliliśmy prosto w otwartą japę gada.Czerwona Śmierć dopiero teraz zoriętowała się ze jesteśmy tak blisko ziemi ,rozłożył skrzydła ,które pod wpływem ogromnego naporu powietrze i samej masy smoka zaczęły się rozrywać.Szczerbek szybko rozłożył skrzydła i teraz mknęliśmy pośród ognia.Tak ognia Czerwona Śmierć z kontaktem z ziemią wybuchł.Byliśmy już blisko,kiedy nagle OGON! -Nie!-uderzył w nas,spadłem z siodła i leciałem prosto w ogień.Zdążyłem jeszcze zobaczyć przerażenie w oczach Szczerbatka.Chciałem mu powiedzieć żeby się ratował ,ale nie byłem w stanie.Poczułem jeszcze tylko przeraźliwy ból w lewej nodze,potem coś mną szarpnęło i następnie była tylko ciemność. * * * Nie wiem nawet kiedy odzyskałem przytomność.Z cichym jękiem przewróciłem się na drugi bok.Chwila!Ja żyję!?Momętalnie otworzyłem oczy i usiadłem,rozejrzałem się.Wschodziło słońce i wszędzie było pusto.Gdzie Szczerbatek?Zacząłem panikować,nigdzie go nie było!.POdniosłem się,ale zaraz runąłem na ziemię.Dopiero teraz poczułem i zobaczyłem że nie mam lewej stopy.No nie!.Odłożyłem zainteresowanie moją nogą na później,teraz ważny był Szczerbatek.!Podniosłem się ostrożnie na jednej nodze i rozejrzałem.Nigdzie go nie było widać. -Nie przecież to niemożliwe żeby....-urwałem ponieważ zobaczyłem coś czarnego i dużego w oddali.Pełen nadzieji pokuśtykałem w tamtym kierunku.Z minuty na minute moję szczęście rosło. -Szczerbatek!-wykrzyknąłem uradowany,lecz nie ruszyał się-Szczerbatek...?-dotarłem do niego,W oczach pojawiły się łzy-Nie.nie,nieSzczerbatek,Mordko proszę nie opuszczaj mnie!-mówiłem cicho płacząc.Kiedy nagle smok cicho jęknął i powoli otworzył oczy.Spojrzał na mnie.-Szczerbatek!!-wykrzyknąłem szczęśliwy ze żyje i rzuciłem mu się na szyję.-Nic ci nie jest?-smok z radości że mnie widzi polizał mnie.Zaśmiałem się i przytuliłem do niego jeszcze raz.-Tak też się cieszę że cię widze Mordko.Nawet nie wiesz jakiego mi napędziłeś strachu!-Szczerbek spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym Ty też napędziłeś mi strachu".Pogłaskałem go i sprawdziłem siodło.Zniszczone. -Wydaje się ze będziemy musieli wrócić do domu bez siodła-Szczerbek podniósł się,po czym spojrzał na swój ogon.Posmutniał.-Hej Mordko co się stało?-spytałem spoglądając w tym samym kierunku co Szczerbek,nie miał połowy lotki w ogonie-Oh...no to wygląda że ty też zostałeś poszkodowany.-Mówiąc to wskazałem na swoją nogę.Mordka smojrzał na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym I co teraz?Co zrobimy? -Nie wiem-odparłem-Ale wiem że mi tam nic nie będzie jak wrócimy zrobie proteze,ale ty Szczerbatku,jak czegoś nie wykombinuje nie bedziesz latał.-Mordka posmutniał-Ale spokojnie obiecuje ci Szczerkatku że będziesz latał,jeszcze nie wiem jak ,ale będziesz.-pogłaskałem go po głowie-Teraz musimy wykąbinować jak dostać sie do domu.-zacząłem się rozglądać,pustka,nikogo nie ma.Chwila Czekaj. -Tajfumerang-szepnąłem i ruszyłem w jego strone,nagle prze mną wytósł Szczerbek z wzrokiem mówiącym Do reszty zgłupiałeś.Mało ci?Chcesz zginąć?On jest niebezpieczny! -Szczerbata Mordko jagbyś nie wiedział zaprzyjaźniełem się z najbardziej niebezpiecznym smokiem na całym Arhipelagu.Więc proszę przestań mówić ze to co zaraz zrobie jest niebezbieczne.Musimy się jakoś wydostać z tej wyspy i wrócić do domu,żebym mógł ci zrobić ogon.-Szczerbek z cichym westchnięciem odsunął się.Powoli zacząłem podchodzić do smoka.Patrząc mu oczy zacząłem powoli mówić: -Cześć.Jestem Czkawka ,a to mój przyjaciel Szczerbatek mamy problem z dotarciem do domu pomógłbyś nam prosze.?-Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.Obiecuje że nic ci nie zrobie.Morzesz mi zaufać-wyciągnąłem ręke przed siebie.Oddychałem głęboko i spokojnie.Smok powoli zbliżył swój łeb do mojej dłoni i po chwili poczułem pod opuszkami skórę smoka.Kąciki ust podniosły się lekko ku kóże.Tajfumerang odsunął swoją głowę i wskazał na swój grzbiet.Kiwnąłem głową na znak że rozumiem i zwróciłem się do stojącego nieopodal Szczerbatka. -Chodz Mordko wracamy do domu.-po chwili siedząc na grzbiecei Tajfumeranga lecieliśmy na naszą wyspę ,wyspę Furii. CDN.następny rozdział nie wiem kiedy będzie.Przepraszam za błędy,i dziękuje za wszystkie komętarze.:) 'Rozdział 6' Dolecieliśmy na miejsce po 35 min. nawte nie wiedziałem ze tak dalego znajduje sie ta Smocza Wyspa,no ale trudno.Podziękowałem Tajfumerangowi i po chwili smoka juz nie było.No dobrze teraz najtrudniejsza częśc programu,trzeba się dostać do kuźni.Z cichym westchnięciem ruszyłem podksakując w strone lasu,lecz długo nie skakałem ponieważ Mordka dzwignął mnie i znalazłem się na jego grzbiecie. -Dzięki Szczerbek.-mówiąc to poklepałem go po szyji.Już po chwili stałem przy Kuźni.Wziąłem się najpierw za projekt,dopiero później za wykuwanie.Ciężko było,ale w koncu udało mi się zrobić odpowiedni kształt z Gronklowego Żelaza.Robienie protezy zajęło mi troche czasu,no alw koniec końców nareszczei miałem ją na nodze.Pasowała jak ulał.POkazałem ją Szczerbatej Mordce.Uśmiechnął się ,lecz ja wiedziałem ze jest smutny.Muszę coś wykombinować.Musze, musze ,musze.Ale to wieczorem,jak Szczerbek zaśnie narazie muszę go odciągnąć od smutku. -Chodz Szczerbatku pobawimy się.-Smok ruszył za mną.Bawiliśmy się pare ładnych godzin.Zmęczeni zasnęliśmy przy ognisku,lecz ja po chwili podniosłem się,usiadłem i spojrzałem na Mordke.Widać po nim było że bardzo to przeżył.Nawet teraz gdy śpi.Odwróciłem się i skierowałem się w stronę lasu a tak dokładniej Kuźni.Najpierw wziąłem się za plan ogona,zrobiłem taki jagbym to ja sterował.Później dopiero po dłuższych przemyśleniach udało mi się zaprojektować ogon dzięki któremu Szczerbata Mordka będzie mogła samemu latać.Teraz tylko materiał ,dobrze by było jagby był ognioodporny i wytrzymały jak np.skóra smoka.Musi tu taki materiał byc!No musi!.Zacząłem przeszukiwać wszystkie półki,półeczki,szafki,szafeczki wszystko ,a było w czym szukać bo kuźnia była naprawde duża.Szukałem naprawde długo i praktycznie w kazde miejsce zajrzałem,traciłem już ostatnią nadzieję.Zsunąłem się po ścianie i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.Kiedy coś przykuło moją uwagę,pod biurkiem głęboko stała wielka mosiężna skrzynia.Podszedłem do niej i otworzyłem.NIe mogłem uwierzyć.W dłoniach trzymałem czarny ,ognioodporny i bardzo mocny materiał na ogon Szczerbatka.Majej rodości nie było końca.Odrazu wziąłem się za robienie lotki do ogona.Skończyłem akurat przed wschodem słońca.Rozłożyłem i sprwdziłem wszystko,lecz nie udał się.Zacząłem robić nowy.Tak oto minął mi tydzień.Szczerbatek z dnia na dzień robił się coraz to bardziej smutny i chyba dostał depresji.Kto by pomyślał smoki mogą mieć depresję!Ale wracając.Nie było chwili żebym nie zaglądał podczas pracy do Szczerbatka spędzałem z nim bardzo dużo czasu ale to nie pomagało.A teraz jeszcze dowiedziałem się ze materiał mi się skończył,co prawda zostało jeszcze materiału na jedną próbę,ale nie wiadomo czy wyjdzie. -Przysięgam jak będzie żle to skocze z najbliższego klifu prosto do oceanu-nie zartowałem miałem już dosyć tego wszystkiego.Rzadko kiedy spałem,tylko jadłem.Zrobienie z ostatniego materiału ogona zajęło mi ok 2-3 godzin.Po skończonej robocie,czas na testowanie.Rozłożyłem,hmm...wszystko wygląda na dobrze zrobione. -Szczerbatek!-zawołałem smoka,który patrzył akurat na mnie-Chodz Mordko przetestujesz czy dobrze zrobiłem.-podszedł do mnie.Załozyłem mu lotke i lekko pogłaskałem po głowie.-No dobrze Mordko spróbuj.-Chwile zastanawiał się po czym wzbił się w góre.NIe mogłem uwierzyć.Udało mi się! Udało! -TAK!-wykrzyknąłem na całe gardło.Szczerbek nareszcie będzie latał.-Aaa...!-nie czułem ziemi pod nogami,a no tak Szczerbata Mordka złapała mnie za ramiona.Puścił mnie i już po chwili siedziałem na jego grzbiecie.-I jak Szczerbatku podoba ci się twój nowy ogon?-spytałem smoka głaszcząc go po szyji.Mruknął z entuzjazmem na tak.-Ciesze się ze ci sie podoba.Nareszcie jesteś wesołym Szczerbatkiem.Martwiłem sie i to bardzo nawet.-Nie byłeś sobą przez ten ostatni tydzień.Ale teraz już jest wszystko dobrze tak?-Mordka zrobił korkociąg i pokiwał głową na tak.-Ciesze się. Lataliśmy kilka godzin aż wreszcie zmeczeni usnęliśmy przy ognisku.Teraz wszystko miało być lepiej. To tyle.Nie wiem kiedy następny rozdział dodam .Przepraszam za błędy. 'Rozdział 7' lata później Czkawka ma teraz 18 lat i wygląda jak w JWS 2.Małe wytłumaczenie czkawka kiedy został porwany miał 15 lat ale 2 dni brakowało mu do 16 urodzin. Minęło 2 lata odkąd porwał mnie Szczerbatek.Mamy się dobrze.Nazywają mnie Smoczym Jeźdźcem lub Panem Smoków,mam wiele imion,lecz nikt nie wie jak się naprawde nazywam,ile mam lat ,skąd jestem i jak wyglądam.A tak moj strój który zrobilem 2 lata temu jest naprawde świetny,testując go pare razy wpadłem do oceanu,ale opłacalo się.Kostium wyszedł naprawde perfekcyjnie.Razem ze Szczerbatkiem jesteśmy naprawde szybcy czy to w locie ,czy w biegu.Jesteśmy mistrzami,nie mamy sobie równych,w prędkości czy szybkości.Gdy lecimy widac tylko na niebie czarny cień czy nawet punkt,ale to tylko przez kilka sekund,poźniej juz nas nie ma.Od 2 lat również pomagam smokom,ratuje je rąk okrutnego Drago Krwawdłonia,który tworzy smoczą armie,ale nie udaje mu sie to ponieważ wraz z Szczerbatkiem cały czas mu przeszkadzamy,psując jego plany i wypuszczając smoki.Ale na szczęście widzimy się tylko od 4 do 5 razy na rok .Nadal mieszkamy na wyspie Furii.Pare miesięcy temu zaczęlem robic mape calego Arhipelagu i do tego doszły tez inne krainy,które znalazlem z Mordką.Na Bark jak dotąd nie byliśmy i bardzo dobrze mi z tym jest.Z rozmyśleń wytwało mnie lekkie szturchnięcie,wiedzialem do kogo ono należy. -Już Mordko idziemy polatać-mowiąc to lekko się uśmiechnąlem.Wzialem jeszcze helm,bo bez niego to nie jestem anonimowy, i wyruszylismy. 1 godzine pozniej -To jak Mordko sprobujemy jeszcze raz?-smok wydal z siebie lekko zmartwiony pomruk-Szczerbatku bedzie dobrze-odpiolem sie od siodla-Gotowy?-Mordka kiwnal glowa na tak.Przesunalem sie i spadlem-Aaaa.....-Szczerbatek szybko znalazl sie kolo mnie.Chwilejeszcze polecialem po czym nacisnalem guzik rozkladajacy skrzydla.-Niesamowite!-przed nami wyrosla skala-A teraz juz nie!Szczerbatek!-krzyknalem odwracajac sie.Mordkastrzelil plazma w skale i w ostatniej chwili zlapal mnie.Przeturlalismy sie. -Och...Wyrosla niespodziewanie!-mowiac to rozwiacywalem skrzydla.Dostalem czyms w glowe.-Co wielka dzidzia strzela focha!?To teraz patrz!-rzucilem sie na Szczerbatka.Wstal i poczlapal do krawedzi.-Aa.. chyba nie skrzywdzilbys jednonogiego?-rzucil sie na plecy jednoczesnie smiejac sie po swojemu.Zaczelismy sie bic tak na zarty-Wikingowie i smoki znowu przeciwko sobie-polozyl glowe na mnie uniemozliwiajac mi wstanie.-Ok ,ok niech ci bedzie wygrales!-zaczal mnie lizac-Nie pfuj-przefikolajtkoalem sie do tylu-Przeciez wiesz ze to nie schodzi!-Mordka zaczalsie smiac po swojemu.Pstryknalem w niego slina ktoramialem na sobie.Zaczal sie myc.Wzialem sie za rysowanie wyspy ktora byla przed nami. -To jak ja nazwiemy?-spojrzalem na smoka znajdujacego sie kolo mnie,drapal sie pod pacha-Swedzipacha moze byc.Jak myslisz co znajdziemy w tutejszych lasach?Moze przy skalach znajdziemy kilka wygrzewajacych sie Zmiennoskrzydlych?A moze znajdziemy druga Nocna Furie?To by bylo cos-spojrzelismy po sobie-To co lecimy?-Szczerbatek kiwnal glowana tak.Schowalemmape po czym wsiadlem na Mordke i wyruszylismy.Podrodze jak to my musielismy sie powyglupiac robiac rozne akrobacje.Dotarlismy na miejsce.Nie bylo praktycznie nikogo oprucz kilku gronkli przy klifie.Przelecielismy wyspe wzdluz i wszerz i zadnych nowych gatunkow. -No trudno wracamy na nasza wyspe Mordko-mowiac to lekko poklepalem przyjaciela. Przepraszaam za bledy ,ale pisalam na tablecie. 'Rozdział 8' Lecieliśmy już przez jakieś 15 min.,kiedy nagle zobaczyłem w oddali statki a raczej całą flotę.Płynęła prosto na Berk.Nie chciałem tam lecieć ,ale oni przegrają.Potrzebują pomocy.Jeszcze chwile biłem się z myślami. -Ech...-cicho westchnąłem-dobra wiem Szczerbek że nie chcesz tam leciec równie jak ja,ale jesteśmy im potrzebni.-o dziwo Mordka zgodził się ze mną.Wzbiliśmy się wyżej.Akurat robiło się ciemno ,więc nie zobaczą nas. Flota Berserków jak się okazało po bliższym przyjrzeniu,była praktycznie już na lądzie. -Czekaj jeszcze nie.... i teraz!-w następnej sekundzie było już tylko słychać świst i odgłos charakterystyczny dla Nocnej Furii.Szczerbatek trafił w kilkanaście statków.A w kolejnych kilkanastu minutach nie było juz większej połowy Floty.Wandale dawali sobie jakoś rade.Szczerbek wystrzelił jeszcze z 2 razy i z licznej floty Berserków zostały tylko 3 statki. -Jak ja kocham tą robote-powiedziałem to głownie do szczerbatka ,smok przytaknął mi zadowolony z tego co zrobił.Mieliśmy juz odlatywać kiedy zauważyłem Dagura biegnącego z toporem w strone 10-letniego chłopca.-Dobra Szczerbek na wiesz jaki sygnał masz się pojawić-Mordka kiwnął głową na tak.Zeskoczyłm z niego i juz po chwili szybowałem w strone lądu.Wylądowałem jednocześnie wyjmując piekło -Dość!-krzyknąłem.Dagur zatrzymał się ,zaskoczony. -Cos ty za jeden!-krzykną-I złaź chce rozprawić się z chłopakiem! -Z niewinnym chłopcem!Co on ci takiego zrobił co?!-powiedziałem opanowując się ledwo -On nic,ale już Stoik,wódz tej wyspy tak!-trzymajcie mnie bo niewytrzymam,wziąłem głębszy wdech i przemuwiłem juz trochę spokojniejszym tonem,ale nadal z zdenerwowaniem.Kątem oka widziałem jak Wandale patrzą na mnie z zaciekawieniem. -Ach tak?To w końcu chcesz odegrac się na Stoiku czy na tym bezbronnym chłopcu?-Zatkało go,tego się nie spodziewał.-Dam ci rade wrócisz na statek i popłyniesz grzecznie do domu.-powiedziałem narazie jeszcze spokojnym tonem. -A kiem ty jestes zeby mi rozkazywać co-wyciągnął miecz i skierował go w moją strone. -Oj nie radze tak robić-odparłem -Niby dlaczego? -Dlatego-zgasiłem i zapaliłem miecz to był nasz sygnał. -Pfiu...-nagle zdębiał ponieważ usłyszał za sobą warczenie Szczerbatej Mordki.Odwrócił się powoli-N- --nnnocna F-furia?-szepnął przerażony. -Tak .To jest moj przyjaciel i jak ktoś mnie atakuje to wtedy nie dzieje się najlepiej.-Szczerbek zawarczał-Więc radze ci wrócic na statek i odpłynąc,no chyba ze chcesz ........-nie dokończyłem.Szczerbek dokończył za mnie poprzez warknięcie.Przerażony Dagur w te pędy zaczą biec w strone statków.Usłyszałem jeszcze jak mówi Odwrót.Patrzyłem z zadowoleniem jak 3 statki dagura znikają za choryzątem. -Kim jesteś -usłyszałem za swoimi plecami głos Stoika.-Powoli odwróciłem się w strone Wadali. -A jak myślisz? -Smoczy jeźdźciec?-powiedział ktoś z tłumu -Bingo-odparłem -Czego od nas chcesz?-znowu Stoik.No naprawde? -Naprawde myślicie ze czegoś chce?Ratuje wam tyłki bo najprawdopodobniej przegralibyście ,a wy pytacie czego chce.Nie rozśmieszajcie mnie.-odparowałem.Kompletnie ich zatkało. -Em..dziękujemy ze nam pomogłeś Smoczy Jeźdźcu i przepraszam za mojego przyjaciela.-tym razem głos zabrał Pyskacz-Po prostu 2 lata temu.... -Przestań!-krzyknął Stoik.Pyskacz nie przejmując się nim kontynuował - Dwa lata temu Stoik stracił syna,który został porwany przez Nocną Furie-wskazał na mojego smoka,który zawarczał -Spokojnie,spokojnie-mówiąc to wyciągnąłem ręke przed siebie.Mordka po krótkiej chwili przyłożył swoj pyszczek do niej.Wśród zebranych przeszły ciche szepty. -Wszyscy bardzo przeżyliśmy jego porwanie-kontynuował -I co wymysliliście sobie że jak zobaczycie jeszcze Nocną Furie to złapiecie ją i zabicie?!-w moim głosie pobrzmiewał gniew.Usłyszałem jak niektórzy przełykają sline ze strachu. -Na początku tak było,ale teraz nie mamy zamiaru zabijać twojego smoka Smoczy Jeźdźcu-odpowiedział po chwili Pyskacz,reszta przytaknęła głowami na tak,oprócz Stoika. -A ty?-zwróciłem się do niego.Patrzył się to na mnie to na Szczerbatka stojącego koło mnie. -Jagbyś się czuł-przemówił po chwili-Kiedy porwali by ci dziecko.Dziecko,które nie darzyło się miłością ,którą się powinno.Wstydziło się go.A gdy został porwany zrozumiałem wszystkie swoje swoje błędy.Zrozumiałem że nie spisałem się jako ojciec,którego potrzebował.-zakończył ze łzami w oczach.Chciało mi się płakać że takie słowa słysze z jego ust ale powstrzymałem się.Cicho odchrząknąłem -Nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić co wtedy czułeś,moge tylko zgadywać.Ale mojego najlepszego przyjaciela nie dam zabić.Musielibyście zabic najpierw mnie żeby dostać sie do niego,ale to będzie bardzo trudne. -Rozumiem i obiecuje ci że nikt z wioski nie tknie twojego smoka-ulzyło mi na te słowa. -No dobrze to my juz bedziemy lecieć-zacząłem wsiadać na Mordke. -Poczekaj!-krzykną Stoik.Zatrzymałem się-A może przenocował byś u nas?Jest już późno , a napewno jesteście zmęczeni.U mnie w domu jest wolny pokój,moglibyście się tam zatrzymać na noc.Przynajmniej mógłbym wam wynagrodzić waszą pomoc.-Byłem zaskoczony i to bardzo Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka,tez na mnie spojrzał.Był zmęczony widziałem to.NIe chciałem tu zostawać na noc ,ale Szczerbuś nie miał już siły. -Dobrze ta jedną noc możemy zostać-Stoik ucieszył się-Ale pod jednym warunkiem.Nikt z was nie może nawet tknąc mojego przyjaciela.Jasne? -Oczywiście-tym razem zwrócił się do ludu-Jeśli ktoś tknie naszego gościa i jego smoka nie bedzie miał doczynienia tylko ze mną lecz także i z nimi.Zrozumiano?-Wszyscy pokiwali głową na tak -Chodzcie za mną-kiwnęłem głową.Ruszyliśmy za nim.Szczerbatek co jakiś czas powarkiwał,starałem się go uspokoić i udawało mi się lecz zaraz znowu słyszałem warczenie.Cicho westchnąłem i położyłem mu na mordce ręke.Uspokoił się. Dotarliśmy do domu w którym kiedyś mieszkałem.Ciekawiło mnie czy coś się zmieniło.Weszliśmy do środka. -Po schodach na góre.Tam kiedyś miał pokój mój syn.teraz ty będziesz tam spał ze swoim smokiem.-kiwnąłem głową,po czym skierowałem się na góre-Zejdz na kolacje ,będzie za 20 min. -Dobrze,a czy mógłbym prosić o kosz ryb?-Stoik kiwną głową na tak -Dziękuję. CDN.JUTRO NEXT.Jak myślicie co będzie dalej?? 'Rozdział 9' Wszedłem po schodach na góre.Nie mogłem uwieżyć nic a nic się nie zmieniło.Usiadłem na łóżku,Szczerbatek położył się koło moich nóg. -I co ty o tym wszystkim myślisz?-zwróciłem się do Mordki.Spojrzał na mnie tymi zielonymi paczałkami ,które mówiły tylko jedno Wydaję się że mówi prawde,i naprawde im ciebie brakuje -No tak tylko jak się ujawnie to koniec z naszymi wyprawami-dodałem już ciszej,tak żeby tylko Szczerbuś słyszał.Ale zawsze możemy uciec.Czkawka teraz może ci nie brakuje towarzystwka ludzi,ale kiedyś będzie(to wyrażały oczy Szczerbatka,czkawka potrafi poprzez spoglądanie smokom w oczy zrozumieć co mówią.Czasami się tak porozumiewają) -Tak masz racje-cicho szepcząc pogłaskałem go po mordce.-Ujawnie się jeśli ty tego chcesz.Jeśli to ci nie będzie przeszkadzać.-Spojrzał na mnie oczkami mówiącymi Chce tego,przyda ci się pobyć między ludzmi -Dobrze ujawnie się tylko obiecaj mi coś-jego zielono-żółte paczałki wyrażały teraz zaciekawienie.-Obiecaj mi że jeśli coś ci nie będzie pasowało,byle co,powiesz mi to dobrze?.-kiwnął głową na tak.Cicho westchnąłem.Usłyszałem że ktoś wchodzi po schodach.Chwile później ukazał się w progu Stoik. -Zapraszam na kolacje-powiedział speszony?On był speszony pierwszy raz w życiu!Mając uśmieszek zwycięstwa pokiwałem głową,oczywiście go nie widział nadal miałem maske. -Dobrze zaraz zejdziemy-i juz go nie było.Spojrzałem na Mordke,która patrzyłam na mnie.Poklepałem go lekko,wywalił język i....uśmiechną się. -No dobrze Mordko czas się ujawnić-ruszyliśmy w kierunku schodów.Szczerbek cały czas był za mną.Znaleźliśmy się na dole.W rogu zauważyłem kosz ryb.Kiwnąłem w strone Mordki że sobie poradze,z lekkim wachanie odszedł ode mnie. -Prosze siadaj.Zrobiłem jajecznice,mój syn lubił ją.-powiedział Stoik smutnym głosem -Tęsknisz za nim?-mówiąc to zasiadłem do stołu -Tak i to bardzo.Nawet nie wiem czy żyje.Naprawde chciałbym go zobaczyć,przeprosić za wszystko. Zapadła cisza.Szczerbatek co jakiś czas zerkał na mnie.Wziąłem głębszy wdech. -Stoik powiem ci coś tylko obiecaj że to zostanie między nami ,nikomu nie powiez,to pozostanie w tajemnicy zgoda?-spojrzałem na niego. -Obiecuje nikomu nie powiedzieć tego co się zaraz dowiem.-patrzył na mnie zaciekawionym wzrokiem.Wziąłem głęboki wdech i spojrzałem na Szczerbka,kiwną głową.Zacząłem powoli zdejmować hełm.usłyszałem jak Stoik nabiera powietrza.Odłożyłem hełm ,który dotychczas trzymałem na kolanach i spojrzałem na Stoika.Miał szeroko otwarte oczy. -Szczerbatek musiał obserwować wioske trochę czasu i zoriętował się że jestem pośmiewiskiem.Więc postanowił mnie porwać i dobrze zrobił,bo nareszcie uświadomiliście sobie że jestem wam potrzebny!-wstałem od stołu zabierając hełm.Byłem zły.-Tylko zapoamiętaj sobie,nikt ma o tym nie wiedzieć,bo inaczej cała wioska stanie w płomieniach,i nie tylko.Zapewne tego nie chciał byś wiedzieć,ale stać mnie na dużo dużo więcej niż podpalenie całem wioski i wiez mi nie chciał byś zobaczyć na co jeszcze mnie stać.-przerażony Stoik kiwną twierdząco głową.Spojrzałem na Szczerbka ,który zdążył juz zjeść. -Chodz Mordko idziemy.-smok ruszył za mną. -Czkawka!-krzykną ,ale ja go nie słuchałem.Zakładając hełm wyszedłem z domu.Niektórzy ludzie,którzy byli na zewnątrz przystawali na widok mnie i Nocnaj Furi. -Czkawka!-usłyszałem za sobą.No pięknie o co ja prosiłem,teraz to wszyscy już wiedzą!. -Czego ty ode mnie chcesz!-krzyknąłem jednocześnie odwracając sie. -Zostań proszę.ja wiem żle zrobiłem ,ale zostań-jego głos się łamał. -Żeby co? Znowu zostać pośmiewiskiem?!Nie zamierzam tu zostawać.-kątem oka widziałem że cała wioska zebrała się wokół nas.wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. -Zrozum proszę cie.-zaczą podchodzic do nas.Poklepałm lekko Szczerbka,wystrzelił plazmą w ziemie,przed Stoika .-Mówie to do wszystkich jeśli ktoś powie kim jest Smoczy Jeźdźiec,to przysięgam że następnego dnia z Berk nic nie zostanie.I ja już tego osobiście dopilnuje.-krzyknąłem po czym wznieśliśmy się w powietrze.Skierowałem nas nad Krucze Urwisko.Zeskoczyłem z Mordki i usiadłem.Szczerbuś położył się koło mnie z wyrzutem w oczach. -Wiem ,wiem,ale nie mogłem inaczej,niech sobie jeszcze pocierpi troszeczke-dostałem w głowe ogonem-No dobra jutro tam polecimy.Jeszcze trochę posiedzieliśmy po czym obaj zasnęliśmy. CDN. Przepraszam za błędy.Next może jeszcze dzisiaj,zobacze czy jesteście aktywni.Jak będzie przynajmniej 85 komentarzy to wstawie dzisiaj kolejny rozdział.Może być?? 'Rozdział 10' Rano obudził mnie Szczerbatek. -JUż ,juz wstaje Mordko-przeciągnąłem się lekko i stanąłem na równe nogi.-oo....złowiłeś nam śniadanko.-Szczerbatek mrukną coś tylko.Zacząłem zbierać kilka patyków,a Szczerbuś po chwili je podpalił.Jedliśmy w ciczy,praktycznie już kończyliśmy,kiedy rozległ się ostrzegawczy sygnał.Wiedziałem co on oznacza,jacys nieproszeni goście płyną na Berk i nie są dobrze nastawieni. -Chodz Szczerbatku zobaczymy co się dzieje.-wsiadłem na Mordke i już po chwili pędziliśmy w powietrzu.Po chwili zobaczyliśmy flote Berserków. -No naprawde nie znudziło mu się.Eh..Poczekamy na rozwuj zdarzeń,jeśli będą przegrywać pomożemy im.-Na początku nic się nie działo lecz potem ludzie ze statków wroga ruszyli z krzykiem do ataku!Zaczeła się walka.A najgorsze to że znowu przegrywali. -No to trzeba im pomóc znowu,ale potem Mordko zmywamy się.-Szczerbek kiwną głową na znak że sie ze mna zgadza.Ruszyliśmy.Szczerbata Mordka wystrzelił jakieś 3 razy plazme niszcząc 4/5 statków.Z resztą poradzili sobie Wandale,już mieliśmy odlatywać ,lecz zauważyłem jak Dagur walczy ze Stoikiem,no i niestety ten drugi przegrywa.Podlecieliśmy w ich strone Mordka strzelił plazmą pomiędzy nimi.Zeskoczyłem z Mordeczki. -Nie no znowu ty!Ile razy można się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy!-powiedział obużony. -Tyle razy ile trzeba-odparłem i wyciągnąłem piekło -A tak na marginesie to fajny ten miecz,zrobiłbyś mi taki?-no naprawde teraz bedziemy mowic o takich rzeczach? -Dzięki i nie zrobie--zaczęliśmy walczyć.Zadawał ciosy,unikałem ich po czym ja zacząłem zadawać.Ledwo co nadążał odbierać je.Kątem oka widziałem jak kilku z Wandali jeszcze walczy.Zauważyłem również Szczerbatka,który walczył z 2 wrogami.Ale wracając.Znudziła mi się już ta zabawa i postanowiłem ją skończyć.Podciąłem mu nogi i już miałem zadać ostateczny cios,kiedy...... Kiedy nagle usłyszałem przeraźliwe wycie Szczerbatka.Odwróciłem się w jego strone.Dostał,krwawił,w okolicach brzucha.Nie przejmując sie Dagurem w ostatniej chwili podbiegłem do Mordki ochraniając przed kolejnym ciosem.Po chwili napastnik juz nie żył. -SZCZERBATEK!-krzyknąłem.Smok otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem.Zdiołem hełm-NIe opuszczaj mnie .Wyjdziesz z tego słyszysz.Wszystko będzie dobrze.-Nagle narosła we mnie chęć zemsty.Wstałem z morderczym wyrazem twarzy i spojrzałem na Dagura.Uciekał.Wziąłem tapór i rzuciłem w niego.Trafiłem akurat a noge.Upadł.Podbiegłem do niego i chwyciłem za ubrania i podniosłem. -DAGUR!-wrzasnąłem-w jego oczach widniało przerażenie-Zginiesz -zasyczałem-NIe puszcze ci tego płazem-Wyjąłem piekło i już praktycznie miałem podciąc mu gardło,kiedy nagle usłyszałem ciche stęknięcie Szczerbatka.-Masz szczęście że mój smok mnie potrzebuje,bo inaczej już byś nie żył,ale zapamiętaj sobie jedno,Dorwe cię i załatwie.-puściłem go ,upadł na kolana po czym zaczą się czołgać do portu. Do moich uszu dobiegł kolejny cichy jęk Szczerbatka.POdbiegłem do niego.Co robić.no co robic.Myśl Czkawka Myśl!!!!! -Przynieście cos od Goti przeciwbólowego i coś na odkarzenie przeznaczone dla smoków,ma takie coś bo widziałem raz.Jakąłś ścierke najlepiej kilka i miskę z letnią wodą.SZYBKO !LUDZIE!RUSZCIE SIE NO!-traciłem nad sobą kontrole.Wziąłem głębszy wdech-Astrid pójdz po jakąłś opaske uciskową i nóż,SZykbo!-kątem oka widziałem że kiwa głową i znika.Zwróciłem się tym razem do Szczerbatej Mordki.-Wszystko będzie dobrze Kolego-z moich oczu popłynęły łzy-Nie pozwole ci zginąc-głos mi się łamał.Ktoś podał mi miskę z wodą i kilkanaście ręczników,po chwili Astrid już była z opaską i nożem.Teraz tylko czekałem na te maści. -Gdzie ten ktoś jest z tymi maściami-mówiłem cicho,lecz emocje mna targające było słychać w moim głosie, -Już jestem-usłyszałem głos chyba Śledzika.Zabrałem się do pracy.Najpierw ostrożnie wyjąłem to coś co miał w brzuchu.Szczerbek cicho pisną. -Przepraszam-mówiąc to spojrzałem mu w oczy.Po chwili już trzymałem w dłoniach strzałe,tym dostał przemknęło mi przez myśl.Zamoczyłem ręcznik w wodzie i delikatnie przemyłem rane.Cicho syczał.Następnie nałożyłem maść odkarzającą. -Te maści napewno nic mu nie zrobią?-zwróciłem się do Śledzika. -Goti mówiła że nie.-odezwał się cicho. Delikatnie i ostrożnie wsmarowałem maść.POczekałem chwile z nałożeniem maści przeciwbólowej jakieś 3 min.Wsmarowałem równiaż ją i założyłem opatrunek i przepaske uciskową.Po skończonej robocie Szczerbatek posłał mi wdzięczne spojrzenie i zasną.Odetchnąłem z ulgą.Umyłem dłonie w wodzie.Po czym usiadłem naprzeciwko Szczerbatej Mordki i głaskałem powoli.Uśmiechną się przez sen.Również się leciutko uśmiechnąłem.Nie przejmowałem się tym że cała wioska na mnie patrzy,nawet tym że z mojego ramienia sączy się powoli krew.Nic mnie nie obchodziło.Tylko mój najlepszy przyjaciel Szczerbatek. -Czkawka-usłyszałem za sobą cichy głos Stoika.-Chodz przeniesiemy go do domu,tam będzie mu lepiej.-kiwnąłem głową na znak zgody. -Trzeba najpierw przenieść go na leżanke.-szepnąłem umęczonym głosem w którym było słychać lekką rozbacz i ulge..Położyliśmy Szczerbatka na materiał i wraz ze Stoikiem i Pyskaczem przenieśliśmy go do mojego pokoju.Wyszli bez słowa i zostałem sam.Wziąłem poduszke i położyłem ja pod głowe Szczerbatej Mordki.Usiadłem bliżej niego i nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem przytulony lekko do Szczerbusia,uważając jednocześnie na jego rane..MOją ostatnią myśla było tylko:Teraz trzeba tylko czekać. 'Rozdział 11' S'''iedziałem przy Szczerbatej Mordce praktycznie cały czas dzień i noc,noc i dzień.Nie budził się wcale,od czasu do czasu tylko cos pomrukiwał, i tylko tyle. Stoik przynosił mi jedzenie i a każdym razem mówił żebym się położył,przynajmniej na kilka godzin,lecz ja stanowczo odmawiałem.Oczywiście spałem,ale tylko wtedy kiedy już nie mogłem wytrzymać z samozamykającymi się powiekami.Kilka razy przyszedł nawet Pyskacz ze Śledzikiem,coś mówili ale ja ich kompletnie nie słuchałem.Odniosłem nawet wrażenie ze Stoik obwinia się za to co się stało,a przecież ja jestem winny. Minęło kilka kolejnych dni. Siedząc przy Szczerbatku usłyszałem zze ktoś wchodzi po schodach. -Może uda wam się z nim porozmawiać,bo ze mną i zresztą z nikim nie chce.-usłyszałem cichy szept Stoika. -Niech się wódz się nie martwi,my sobie z nim porozmawiamy.-to napewno był głos Sonczysmarka.No pięknie pomyślałem.Weszli do pokoju. -Cześć Czkawka-odparli wszyscy chórem.Kiwnąłem tylko głową nie patrząc na nich. -Czkawka słuchaj wiemy że cierpisz,ale tak nie można...-NIe dane było Astrid dokończyć -NIE MOŻNA!! Och czyli nie mogę siedzieć przy przyjacielu,kiedy jest chory i mnie potrzebuje tak!!-wydarłem się na nich.Miałem już dość tych wszystkich wycieczek.Zdębieli.-Wyjdcie i niewracajcie-odwróciłem się w ich strone-Kim wy wogle jesteście?Najpierw wyśmiewacie mnie,a potem uważacie się za moich przyjaciół?-prychnąłem-WYNOCHA MI STĄD!!-W progu zalarmowany moim krzykiem pojawił się Stoik. -Dzieciaki idziemy-szepną.Wychodząc spojrzał jeszcze na mnie i już go nie było.Westchnąłem i zabrałem się za zmiane opatrunku.Goti mówiła że najlepiej zmieniać go co 4 dni.Potrzebowałem wody.Wstałem i pomaszerowałem w dół schodów.Stoik rozmawiał z grupką z mojego rocznika.Kiedy pojawiłem sie na dole zamilkli.Miałem ich gdzieś,wziąłem to co mi potrzebne i zniknąłem na górze.Wziąłem jeszcze maści i zacząłem powoli zdejmować opatrunek.Odetchnąłem.Rana nie była już taka duża i goiła się.Namoczyłem ręcznik i przemyłem ostrożnie rane,później nałożyłem obie maści i na końcu opatrunek.Zaniosłem miskę z wodą na dół.Stoik siedział przy stole i jadł.Odłożyłem miske i miałem zamiar już wchodzić po schodach kiedy zatrzymał mnie siedzący przy stole. -Czkawka-odezwał się cicho i z lekkim niepokojem-chodz musimy porozmawiać-zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści.Miałem się odezwać ze nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać ale ubiegł mnie-Daj mi skończyć!Czkawka tak nie można.Wiem że przeżywasz to co się stało,ale na litość Thora nie odcinaj się od wszystkich.Wyjdz na zewnątrz,przejdz się nie wiem, byle bys tylko wyszedł na dwór.Nic mu się nie stanie,a jak coś się bedzie działo to zawałam cię-cicho westchnąłem. -Dobrze,ale jak coś się będzie działo masz mnie zawałać-słyszałem jak odetchną z ulgi. -Zawołam cię.-odparł po chwili. Wyszedłem na powietrze.Odrazu ludzie ,którzy przechodzili zatrzymali się i patrzyli na mnie.Nie przejmowałem się nimi.Usiadłem na ławeczce ,którą zrobiłem jakieś 3 lata temu i postawiłem koło domu,swój wzrok skierowałem na horyząt.Lecz chwila nie trwała długo -Czkawka!-usłyszałem wołanie Pyskacza.POdszedł do mnie-Chodz potrzebny mi jesteś w kuźni. -Przepraszam cię Pyskacz ,ale nie mam ochoty.-odparłem patrząc na niego. -Acha ....no dobrze to poradze sobie jakoś sam.-powiedziawszy to odwrócił sie i pomaszerował do Kuźni. Zmęczony zamknąłem oczy.Czułem na sobie wzrok niektórych ludzi.Miałem ich gdzieś.Wsłuchałem się w dom stojący za moimi plecami.Z mojego pokoju dobiegło ciche mruknięcie.Jak oparzony otworzyłem oczy,podniosłem się i popędziłem do domu.Wpadłem do niego trzaskając drzwiami.Moim celem był mój pokój.Wchodziłem po schodach przeskakując co 3 stopnie.Wpadłem do pokoju.Nic.Mordka nadal spał.Westchnąłem i położyłem się koło niego ,nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Obudziłem się sam nie wiem kiedy,oczy pozostawiłem zamkniete.Coś mi mówiło że bardzo długo spałem.Przeciągnąłem się powoli,po czym otworzyłem oczy.Ujrzałem nad sobą pare zielonych patrzałków patrzących na mnie.Uśmiechnąłem się. -Szczerbuś!-szepnąłem cicho.Smok zaczą mnie lizać-Tak też się ciesze że cię widze.Mordko ty moja.....-podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej,po czym zacząłem go głaskać.-Jak się czujesz co?Nic cie nie boli?-pokręcił głową na nie.-Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłem.Spałeś jakieś 6 dni.Pewnie głodny jesteś co?-Szczerbek pokiwał energicznie głową na tak.-To poczekaj zaraz przyjde z jedzonkiem dla ciebie.-Zaczą sie podnosić-Nie,nie ruszaj się,masz leżeć.-zrobił naburmuszoną mine,Smiejąc się zniknąłem na schodach. Przy stole siedział Stoik. -Cześć-szepnąłem,czym go zaskoczyłem.Spojrzałe na mnie -Cześć synu.-Wyjąłem ze schowka na jedzenie 4 kosze ryb.-hej chyba ty tego nie zjesz?-zaśmiałem się cicho -Nie,nie zjem tyle.Szczerbatek właśnie przed chwilą się obudził i jest bardzo głodny-powiedziałem to przeszczęśliwy,kiedy coś mnie lekko szturchnęło.Odwróciłem się.Szczerbatek. -Szczerbata Mordko miałeś leżec.To że nic cie nie boli nie oznacza że możesz sobie wstawać.Marsz na góre położyć się-Już otwierał swoją mordke-i nie ma ale na góre i to już.Zaraz przyjde.-mówiąc to wskazałem ręką na schody.Smok mrukną coś przewracając oczami i poczłapał na góre.Usłyszałem cichy śmiech Stoika.Spojrzałem na niego. -No co?Z czego się śmiejesz? -Eh ...byłbyś naprawde dobrym ojcem,taka stanowczość-ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. -Ta....dzięki ,ale na zostanie ojcem stanowczo za wcześnie.Wystarczy że muszę się jednym dzieckiem opiekować-z góry dobiegło ciche warknięcie-Tak jesteś dzieckiem!-krzyknąłem w kierunku góry.Stoik moło co nie płakał ze śmiechu.-Ale znam go na tyle długo że napewno teraz już by latał,nie przejmując się wcale konsekwencjami tego później.Znam go tak dobrze że wiem co by zrobił,tak samo on mnie.-dostałem czymś w głowe.Spojrzałem w górej -ej !miałeś leżeć!Juz ide z jedzeiem ty głodomorze jeden!-Mrukną niezadowolony ze musi leżeć i czekac na jedzenie-No dobrze to ja ide bo znając tą słodką gadzine - z góry dobiegło cichce warknięcie-to długo tam nie posiedzi. '''CDN.Next może jutro.Sorka za błędy.Dziękuje za tyle pozytywnych komentarzy :) 'Rozdział 12' Wziąłem kosze i poczłapałem na góre.Szczerbek grzecznie leżał. -Proszę ty mój niecierpliwcu-postawiłem przed nim jedzonki i pogłaskałem-Smacznego-mrukną coś tylko i zabrał się za pałaszowanie ryb.usiadłem na łóżku i patrzyłem na Mordke,który jadł aż mu się uszy trzęsły.Po skończonym jedzeniu spojrzał na mnie podszedł i zaczął się ląsić.Bawiliśmy się chwile. -Poczekaj pójde odnieść kosze.-kiwnął głową.Wziąłwszy je zbiegłem po schodach.Stoik akurat wychodził. -Tato-odwrócił się-Mam proźbe.Nie mów nikomu że Szczerbatek się obudził dobrze?-pokiwał głową i lekko sie uśmiechną -Dobrze nikomu nic nie powiem-wyszedł z domu,a ja popędziłem na góre.Gdy tylko wszedłem zostałem przygwożdzony do podłogi.Szczerbek zaczął mnie lizać.Śmiałem się cicho. -Szczerbatek złaź ze mnie no!Dobrze wiesz że to nie schodzi! Złaź ze mnie ty gadzie ty!-cicho krzyknąłem jednocześnie się śmiejąc.Mordeczka po krótkiej chwili zlazł ze mnie obrażony i odwrócił się do mnie tyłem. -Co obraziłeś się za tego Gada?-kiwnął głową na tak nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem.Cicho westchnąłem.-No przepraszam-zacząłem do niego cicho podchodzić.Dopiero gdy byłem blisko niego zobaczyłem o co chodzi.W jego zielonych paczałkach widziałem ból,niebyle jaki ból,cierpiał.Bolała go rana. -Szczerbek połóż się-ledwo co to zrobił.Cierpiał i to bardzo.Nie chciał tego pokazywać,żeby mnie nie martwić ,ale ja to widziałem.Wziąłem maść przeziwbólową i zabrałem sie z wsparowywanie.-Zaraz ból minie Kolego.-szepnąłem patrząc na niego i jednocześnie wcierając maść.Posłał mi lekki uśmiech.Z dołu usłyszałem ciche pukanie. -Prosze!!-krzyknąłem -Czkawka?-usłyszałem głos Astrid -Jestem w pokoju-kolejny krzyk z mojej strony..Usłyszałem więcej odgłosów wchodzenia po schodach.Przyszła i reszta.Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie,leciutko się uśmiechnąłem. -Czkawka-odwróciłem się w ich strone,nie przerywając czynności.-Słucham?-zapytałem powstrzymując się od śmiechu,widząc ich miny. -O....obudził się-tym razem to pytanie padło z ust Śledzika.Kiwnąłem głową na tak. -Jakieś 2 godziny temu-zwróciłem się tym razem do Szczerbka,po którym było widać że lepiej mu juz.-NIe boli?-pokiwał głową na nie.Zabrałem się do zakładania opatrunku. -Przyszliście znowu mi powiedzieć pare nie miłych słów czy....-nie dane mi było skończyć -Nie. Przyszlismy cię przeprosić za to co powiedzieliśmy.Stoik nam wytłumaczył że musimy wszyscy poczekać aż się przyzwyczaisz i tak dalej-zakańczył cichym głosem Śledzik. -Gotowe-powiedziałem to do Szczerbka,który patrzył na mnie badawczym wzrokiem.-Ja ide umyć rece.Zaraz wracam-skierowałem sie w kierunku schodów -Poczekaj-krzyknęli wszyscy. -Spokojnie on wam nic nie zrobi,jesli wy mu nic nie zrobicie-z lekkim uśmieszkiem zniknąłem na schodach..Umyłem szybciutko ręce i skierowałem się w kierunku schodów. Widok jaki zastałem wchodząc rozwalił mnie.Szczerbatek leżał na swoim miejscu i patrzył na stojących w najdalszym kącie pokoju z przestraszasznymi minami..Z trudem powstrzymywałem śmiech.Szczerbatek chyba to zauważył bo wyszczerzył się pokazując swoje ząbki.Podszedłem do niego i zacząłem drapać. -Co ty takiego im zrobiłeś że tak stoja przerażeni co?-wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem mówiacym Sami tam poszli po twoim wyjściu.Usmiechnąłem się leciutko do niego -Coś jeszcze chcecie?-zwróciłem się do stojących w kącie. --Nic.....znaczy tak-spojrzałem na nich-Bo my mamy dużo pytań.Cała wioska jest ciekawa no i my też.....i... czy odpowiedział byś na nie?-wykrztusił wkońcu Sonczysmark. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i swój wzrok skierowałem na Szczerbatka. CdN. Sorka za błędy.Mam nadzieje że się podoba. Przepraszam was ale dzisiaj nexta nie bedzie.Nie mam czasu.Ale jutro postaram się dodać. 'Rozdział 13' Cicho westchnąłem -Przychodzicie tutaj żeby mnie przeprosic za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie i przepetywać?-zapytałem.Widać było że głupio im teraz jest.Kąciki moich ust drgały. -Nie znaczy....my ten tego....-plątał się Śledzik.Nie wytrzymałem ,wybuchnąłem śmiechem.Szczerbek chyba domyslił się co knuje bo też się śmiał. -Nie rozumiem.-powiedział po chwili Mieczyk-Siostra z czego on sie śmieję?Bo jeśli z twojej kukurydzy którą posadziłaś eeeeeeeeee.......kiedyś to ja też się będe śmiał. -Ej brat!!!Ja żadnej kukurydzy nie sadziłam,to były jaki!!-dostali oboje po głowie od Astrid.Westchnąłem. -Co za jełopy-mruknęła cicho dziewczyna. -Niech wam będzie.Odpowiem na wszystkie wasze pytania tylko nie dzisiaj ok?Przyjdzcie jutro-pokiwali głowami na znak zgody -To cześć-powiedzieli wszyscy i zniknęli na schodach. Zerknąłem na Szczerbatą Mordke i zacząłem go drapać.Bawiliśmy się do samego wieczora.Po czym zmęczeni zasnęliśmy koło siebie. Rano obudziłem się pierwszy.Szczerbata Mordka jeszcze spał.POdniosłem się i zszedłem na dół coś zjeść.Stoika już nie było.Zrobiłem sobie coś do jedzenia i zacząłem w ciszy i spokoju jeść.Po chwili na schodach ukazał się SZczerbaty.Uśmiechnąłem się. -Cześć Mordko-smok popaczał na mnie i kiwną głową-już ci daje śniadanko.-wstałem od stołu i pomaszerowałem do schowka.Wziołem kosz ryb i podstawiłem pod pyszczek czarnego smoka.Mrukną coś i zabrał się za pałaszowanie.Wróciłem do swojego śniadanka.Jedlismy w ciszy.Gdy skończyłem napiłem się jeszcze soku.Szczerbek mnie lekko szturchnął.Spojrzałem na niego,z zielono-żółtych oczek wyczytałem że znowu go boli. -Dasz rade pójść na góre?-spróbował lecz zaraz cicho zaskamlał.-To poczekaj ja zaraz przyjde,spróbuj się położyć dobrze?-kiwną głowa,a ja pobiegłem do pokoju.Chwyciłem szybko maść i nowy opatrunek.Zbiegłem po schodach.Szczerbek już leżał.Podeszłem do niego i usiadłem.Zabrałem się za zmiane opatrunku.Rana nie wyglądała już na tak dużą,lecz małą.Zacząłem wsmarowywać maść. -Pomyslałem sobie że może dzisiaj wyjdziemy na mały spacer co ty na to?-Mordka chwile się zastanawiał po czym kiwną głową na tak.Skończyłem i załozyłem opatrunek.-I gotowe.Poczekaj pójde umyc ręce.Wykonawszy tą czynność usiadłem przy Szczerbku i podrapałem go. -To co idziemy?-pokował głową na tak.POdniusł sie i popaczał na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym żebym wstawał.-JUż,juz ide-powiedziałem podnosząc się z podłogi.Obaj skierowaliśmy sie w kierunku drzwi.Otworzyłem je i na moja twarz padły promienie słoneczne.Wyszlismu na zewnątrz i usiedliśmy na trawie.Szczerbek położył się obok mnie i domagał się z mojej strony głaskania.Zignorowałem to.Przechodzący ludzie spoglądali na nas dziwnie.No tak człowiek i smok najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.Dla nich to niewiarygodne.W jednej chwili zostałem przygwożdzony do ziemi.Szczerbek zaczął mnie lizać. -Mordko no znowu!Sam dobrze wiesz że to nie schodzi no!-ale nie reagował na moje protesty-Szczerbek złaź ze mnie ty gadzino ty moja!-zaśmiałem się,bo swoim jęzorem zaczął mnie łaskotać-Szczerbusiu zejdz ze mnie prosze,ty dzieciaku jeden!-przestał mnie lizać i połozył swój łeb na moim brzuchu ,uniemożliwiając mi wstanie.Teraz patrzył na mnie z radością wymalowaną w oczach-I co teraz? CDN.Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy.Next nie wiem kiedy,musze napisać go najpierw w zeszycie. 'Rozdział 14' Szczerbatek cicho mrukną. -Ekhem...Sorki że przeszkadzamy-usłyszałem głos śledzika.Swój wzrok skierowałem w ich kierunku --O...hej.Przyszliście otrzymać odpowiedzi na nurtujące was pytania?-pokiwali głowami na tak-OK. to siadajcie.-usiedli ,a ja sam podnioslem się do pozycji siedzącej.Szczerbek położył sie obok mnie,zerkając od czasu do czasu w moim kierunku.-Więc jakie pierwsze pytanie?-mówiąc to zacząłem drapać Szczerbka za uchem .Cicho mruczał. -Co się stało po tym jak cię porwał-zapytała Astrid. -Gdy mnie porwał zdążyłem jeszcze zobaczyć Stoika,a po tem najprawdopodobnie straciłem przytomność.Gdy się obudziłem znajdowałem się na jakiejś wyspie.Miałem zamiar poszukać coś do jedzenia i wtedy niechcący obudziłem śpiącego smoka.Nie przejmując się nim wyruszyłem na poszukiwania jedzenia.No cóż miałem dosyć tego że za mną łazi więc nakrzyczałem na niego-przerwano mi. -Nic ci nie zrobił?-zapytał ktoś z tłumu słuchaczy.Dopiero teraz zoriętowałem się że przyszła posłuchać cała wioska.Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. -Nie nic.Był chyba zaskoczony tym że się go nie boje-teraz patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy.-Późnym wieczorem dałem mu jeść i to wtedy zauważyłem że nie ma zębów-znowu mi przerwano -Jak to nie ma zębów?-podrapałem Mordke po głowie,otworzył swoją buźke chowając i wysuwając swoję ząbki. -No właśnie.Z nudów zacząłem rysować,a po chwili Szczerbatek zaczął mnie naśladować i to właśnie tego wieczoru zaufał mi ,a ja jemu-opowiadając to cały czas patrzyłem w te zielone kocie oczy,a on w moje. -Co było dalej?-ktoś z tłumu zadał kolejne nurtujące go pytanie.Cicho westchnąłem i patrząc cały czas na SZczerbka kontynuowałem. -Dalej przez kolejne miesiące poznawaliśmy się,bawiliśmy i wygłupialiśmy-uśmiechnąłem się lekko-Po paru miesiącach lecąc spotkaliśmy dużo smoków mających owce itp.Lecieli w nieznanym mi kierunku.Przekonywałem Szczerbka żebyśmy za nimi polecieli.Zgodził się chodz niechętnie.Gdy dolecieliśmy na miejsce,przeraźiłem się.Ogromny smok ,największy na wyspie,Czerwona Śmierć-wzdrygnęlismy się obaj na to imie-Wiedzieliśmy że w nas ostatnia nadzieja na pokonanie tego ogromnego gada..I udało nam się lecz gdy mkneliśmy posród ognia uderzył w nas ogon juz nieżywego smoka.Wypadłem z siodła i spadałem w sam środek ognia.Szczerbatek zamiast się ratować poleciał za mną i uratował mnie,lecz obaj cos stracilismy,ja nogę do łydki,a Mordka połowe lotki w ogonie.Jakoś wróciliśmy na naszą wyspę.Po tygodniu zrobiłem dla SZczerbka ogon dzięki któremu bedzie mógł latać samodzielnie.Sporo się napracowałem nad nim,ale koniec końców udało mi się.-Odpowiadałem na różnorodne pytania,choć nie było ich dużo może dlatego że cały czas to ja gadałem jak najęty.No ale koniec końców zrobiło się późno i trzeba było iść spać.Byłem wykończony Szczerbatek zresztą też.Zjedlismy i zmęczeni poczłapaliśmy do pokoju.Połozyłem się koło przyjaciela.Szczerbek położył swoją jedną z łap na moje nogi i przysunął mnie bliżej siebie,jagby chciał mnie przytulić. -Śpij dobrze Szczerbatku-powiedziawszy to usnąłem ,lecz zdążyłem jeszcze usłyszeć ciche mruknięcie ze strony Mordki. CDN.Proszę bardzo.JUTRO może next .Zobacze jeszcze jak będziecie aktywni. :)Sorka za błędy 'Rozdział 15' Obudziłem się dość późno,SZczerbatek jeszcze spał.Postanowiłem jeszcze go nie budzić,niech sobie pośpi.Zszedłem na dół.Stoika nie było tylko jakaś karteczka na stole.Wziąłem ję i zacząłem czytać: ' Synu jak się obudzisz przyjdz do twierdzy,mam ci coś do powiedzenia.' ' Stoik.' Hmmm....ciekawe o co chodzi?Zabrałem sie do robienia sobie jedzenia.Szybciutko zjadłem i juz miałem wychodzić kiedy na schodach pojawił się Szczerbek.Dałem mu kosz ryb i pogłaskałem. -Musimy zaraz iść do twierdzy,coś Stoik chce mi powiedzieć.-pokiwał głową i dokończył swoje śniadanko.Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i ruszylismy w kierunku twierdzi.Po drodze dużo ludzi się z nami witało,no raczej ze mną bo do Szczerbka mówili tylko Witaj Szczerbatku,bali się go jeszcze.Dotarliśmy do drzwi Twierdzy i jednym pchnięciem otworzyłem je.Przy stole siedziała cała rada Berk z moim ojcem na czele. -Podejdz CZkawka-odezwał się Stoik-zrobiłem to co kazał-Postanowilismy że oddamy pod twoją dyspozycję arenę i będziesz tam uczył dzieciaki z twojego rocznika-powiedział po chwili.zatkało mnie. -Zaraz miałbym prowadzić Smocze Zajęcia?By nauczyć ich jak się obchodzić ze smokami?Dobrze zrozumiałem?-mówiąc to byłem w coraz to większym zaskoczeniu. -Tak dobrze to ująłeś synu Smocze Zajęcia.Czyli co zgadzasz się?-było słychać nadzieje w jego głosie. -No dobrze.Zgadzam się-odpowiedziałem po dłurzszym zastanawianiu się. -No to super.Zaczynasz od dzisiaj.O której mają się stawić na Smocze Zajęcia?-spytał -Akademia.Gdzieś tak za 2 godziny.-odparłem-To co to wszystko?-kiwną głową na tak-To my już pójdziemy.-Skierowaliśmy się w kierunku drzwi.Na zewnątrz dopiero zabrałem głos.-Rozumiesz to Mordko chcą żebym prowadził zajęcia.Tego sie nie spodziewałem.-Szczerbek tylko cos mrukną-To co polatamy?mamy tylko 2 godziny-Szczerbatek jak na zawołanie znalazł sie przedemną.wsiadłem na niego i ruszyliśmy.Potrzebowałem tego.Latając czuję się.....wolny!Jak smok! Robilismy różne akrobacje m.in.korkociągi,beczki.tak mineło nam 2 godzinki. -Dobra Mordko czas wracać-udaliśmy się w drogę powrotną.Po chwili wlatywalismy do srodka areny.Zeskoczyłem z Szczerbka. -Sorki za spóźnienie-odparłem ściągając hełm. -Nic nie szkodzi-odparła cicho Astrid -No to tak zaczynamy od podstaw.Śledzik zamknij główną brame,a Sonczysmark otwórz pierwszą klatkę.-zrobili to co kazałem.Pierwszy był Śmiertnik Zębacz. -Astrid podejdz-zbliżałem sie powoli w kierunku smoka,a raczej smoczycy.Dziewczyna pojawiła się koło mnie.Chwyciłem ją za nadgarstek i zacząłem wyciagać nasze ręce w kierunku smoczycy.Astrid chciała cofnąć dłoń -Ciii....spokojnie-mówiłem to jednocześnie do dziewczyny stojącej obok i do smoka.-Ona nic ci nie zrobi-szepnąłem.Po krótkiej chwili smoczyca postanowiła zaufać Astrid.-no to teraz nazwij ją.-Powiedziawszy to skierowałem się do Gronkla.Tak samo było z resztą smoków,chociaż z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem było trochę ciężko,ale udało się.Pod koniec zajęć wszyscy już mieli swoje smoki.Astrid-Śmiertnik Zębacz-Wichura,Śledzik-Gronkiel-Sztukamięs,Bliźniaki-Zębiróg Zamkogłowy-Jot i Wym,Sonczysmark-Koszmar Ponocnik-Hakokieł.Wytłumaczyłem im jeszcze co i jak.Jak sie obchodzic ze smokami itp. i zarządziłem koniec lekcji.Zmeczony wróciłem do domu.Zjedliśmy i poszlismy spac.Zasnąłem przytulony do mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.Teraz tylko mogło być lepiej. CDN.Sorka za błędy.Nie wiem kiedy next,może jutro. 'Rozdział 16' Przez kolejne 2 lata szkoliłem moich kolegów.W wolnym czasie latalismy ze SZczerbatkiem.Wioska została przebudowana.Powstały nowe stajnie,pośniki i wiele innych rzeczy dla smoków,a zapomniałem powiedzieć.Każdy juz ma swojego smoka na Berk. Teraz lecimy z SZczerbem pośród chmur. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHOwYqxBbWU słuchajcie tego :) -To jak będzie Mordko?Spróbujemy jeszcze raz?-mrukną coś jagby mówił nie jestem pewien-Szczerbatku będzie dobrze-wypiąłem się z siodła-Gotowy?-mrukną na tak.Spadłem-Aaaaaa.....Taaak!-otworzyłem skrzydła-Niesamowite!!-przed sobą zobaczyłem skałę-A teraz już mniej!Szczerbatek!-krzyknąłem.Mordka pluną plazma w skałe i w ostatniej chwili złapał mnie.Przefiłajtkowaliśmy się.Powoli wstałem i zabrałem sie za rozplątywanie moich skrzydeł-Łoch wyrosła jak spod ziemi!-rozejrzałem sie-Patrz jesteśmy na Swędzipasze (sprawdzała jak to się odmienia i wyskoczyło że tak)-dostałem czymś w głowe.Odwróciłem sie w strone Szczerbka-Co? Czekasz na przeprosiny?Wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha?-zaczą naśladować mowę ludzką-To teraz patrz!-rzuciłem mu się na szyję-Ha! i co?Czujesz tę z serca płynacą skruche?-niespodziewanie wstał i poczłapał nad krawedz klifu-Hej,hej,hej no co ty chyba nie skrzywdzisz jednonogiego!?.No dobra,dobra wygrałeś!-SZczerbatek rzucił sie na plecy,pociagając jednocześnie mnie.Zaczelismy się bic na żarty-Leży!O nieładnie smoki i wikingowie,znów przeciw sobie!Zawarli się w walce do gorzkiego......Ooooo...!-zaczą mnie lizać no! Jaki!-Przestań...! Wiesz że to się nie zmywa!-zaczął się śmiać!-Tak śmiej się ,śmiej-powoli podniosłem sie-Jak myslisz Mordko ,co znajdziemy w tutejszych lasach?-cicho mrukna-Może tym razem uda nam sie namierzyć drugą Nocną Furię?-spojrzelismy po sobie-To by było coś.....no to jak lecimy?-pokiwał głową na tak.wsiadłem na Mordke i ruszylismy. A zapomniałem powiedzieć jakieś kilka tygodni temu latając z SZczerbem na jednej z wysp usłyszałem o Drago Krwawdłoniu,który planuje jakiś mega tajemniczy plan.Ale wracając. Przelecielismy wyspe i nic.Żadnych nowych gatunków. -To co lecimy dalej-spytałem się Mordeczki.Kiwną głową na tak-To lecimy.-Wzbiliśmy sie ponad chmury.Lecieliśmy tak jakieś 10 min.Denerwowała mnie ta niewiedza.Co ten Drago znowu knuje.-Aaaaaa..! -nie wytrzymałem.Szczerbatek wydał z siebie zaniepokojone mruknięcie-Co ten Drago planuje-szepnałem cicho,kładąc się-Nie martw się.Nie pozwole,zeby coś ci się stało.Obiecuje.-mówiąc to głaskałem Szczerbka między skrzydłem,a siodłem.Mordka cicho mrukna i zaczą nagle być niespokojny.Podniosłem sie i zobaczyłem kogos w dziwnym stroju i masce.Postac zniknęła.-Spokojnie,spokojnie,żadnych gwałtownych ruchów-szepnąłem do SZczerbka.Nagle przed nami znowu pojawiła sie owa tajemnicza postać tylko ze tym razem na smoku.Coś mnie złapało za ramiona-Aaaaaaaaaa......Szczeeeerbateeek!!-widziałem tylko jak spada do wody.Lecielismy chwile.Postanowiłem się odezwać.Bałem się o Szczerbka przeciez on...a jeśli....Nie ,nie ,nie,nie moge tak mysleć!zgoniłem sie w myslach. -Ej!Musimy wracac po mojego smoka! On bezemnie nie da sobie rady!-krzyczałem,lecz odpowiedzi nie usłyszałem.Przed sobą zobaczyłem wyspę całą pokrytą lodem.Wlecielismy do jakiejś jaskini i zostałem puszczony na ziemię.Rozejrzałem się.Byłem okrążony przez smoki. -Musimy wrócic po mojego smoka!-znowu krzyknałem.Kilka smoków zaczęło do mnie podchodzić.Wyjąłem kulki z dymem Zebiroga Zamkogłowego i podpaliłem dym piekłem.Podziałało smoki sie odsunęły.Podszedłem do jednego ze smoków z wyciągniętą reką ,z zamiarem oswojenia go. CDN.Mam nadzieje że sie podoba.Next może jeszcze dzisiaj, może jutro.Zobacze jak jesteście aktywni.:)Sorka za błędy. 'Rozdział 17' Kiedy nagle pojawiła się ta tajemnicza postac. -Coś za jeden?-zero odpowiedzi-Złodziej smoków?Jeden od Drago Krwawdłonia?-pytałem,lecz nie odpowiadał-Rozumiesz w ogóle co do ciebie mówię?!-nic nie odpowiedziała ,lecz zamachała swoim kijem i pojawily sie smoki niosące. -SZCZERBATEK!!!-podbiegłem do przyjaciela-Już dobrze,już dobrze-lizna mnie-Też sie ciesze ,że cię widze!Napedziłeś mi niezłego stracha.-tajemnicza postac machneła laska i kolejne smoki zionęły ogniem.Zaczęła podchodzić do nas.Dość dziwnie się poruszała.Podchodziła powoli do Mordki i....... i po chwili leżał już na ziemi.Tym razem zwróciła się w moim kierunku.Cofałem sie. -Eeeeee....-zauważyła moja bliznę na brodzie. -Czkawka?-szepneła zdejmując maskę-T...to ty?P........po tylu latach?A.....jak to mozliwe?-spytała się cicho -Eeeee.....Czy ja.....Czy my sie znamy?-spytałem kompletnie skołowany.Bo niby skąd zna moje imię? -Nie.....Byłeś jeszcze mały-chwile się nad czyms zastanawiała-Ale matka nigdy nie zapomina-stałem zaskoczony .Że co? -Ciii...... Chodz-zniknęła.Spojrzałem na SZczerbatka,tez był zaskoczony.Ruszyłem za nią. -Ej!!Chwila!! Zaczekaj!!Dokąd?!!-biegłem za nią jakimś tunelem. -Tedy-powiedziała nawet sie nie ogladając. -Wracaj tu!-krzyknałem za nią. -Chodz. -Nie możesz powiedziać czegoś takiego i pójść sobie.Jesteś moją matką?Znaczy co to.....phii....Nie słyszysz jak to niedorzecznie brzmi?-krzyczałem za nia,ale niereagowała -Chodz szybko!-przynajmniej dobrze że sie odzywa przemknęło mi przez mysl. -Mam masę pytań!-mówiłem dalej-Gdzie byłaś.....ech...-SZczerbatek pomógł mi wejść na skałę-......Przez te wszystkie lata?Czym sie zajmowałaś?Powiedzieli mi że porwały cie....-nie dokończyłem,ponieważ zobaczyłem masę smoków,róznego rodzaju gatunków i naprawde ładną polanke.Tylko jedna nazwa przychodziła mi na myśl.Sanktuarium..Spojrzałem na Szczerbka,patrzył gdzieś obok mnie.Odwróciłem sie i zobaczyłem swoją hmm....mame?.Siedziała na drzewie z jakims smokiem i przyglądała mi się i Szczerbatemu. -Łał....To właśnie tutaj spedziłaś te 20 lat?-kiwneła głowa na tak.-Ty...ty je ratowałaś!-znowu kiwneła głową-Niewiarygodne-szepnałem rozgladając się. -Nie jesteś zły?-spytała. -Co?......Nie....Sam nie wiem.Troche za durzo tego wszystkiego na raz,szczerze mówiąc.Nie co dzień się człowiek dowiaduje,że jego matka jest kims w rodzaju szalonej,półdzikiej strażniczki smoków.....-zaśmiała się cicho -Och.....przynajmniej nie jestem nudna.Prawda?-spytała scjodząc na ziemie. -To .......akurat ostatnie,co można by o tobie powiedzieć-odparłem drapiąc sie po karku. -Podoba ci się tu? -Ja.....po prostu brak mi słów-szepnałem rozglądając się.Szczerbatek cicho warkną.Skierowałem swój wzrok w jego kierunku.Odpedzał od siebie pozostałe smoki. -Ha ,ha.M...mogę?-spytała spoglądając na mnie.kiwnałem głową na tak.-jaki piekny! Oho ,oho ,oho......Niesamowite.Chyba ostatni z gatunku-Szczerbek połozył się wokół niej ,łasząc się.Zaczeła coś liczyć na jego mordce-Patrz! Jest w twoim wieku!Nic dziwnego ze się tak dogadujecie-Szczerbek schował ząbki-Ooooo.....Wysuwane zęby!Ale jak ci się udało.....? -Pewnego dnia gdy zaatakowały smoki ,biegłem w strone kuźni i porwał mnie-tu wskazałem na stojącego koło mnie smoka.Pokiwała głową po czym wskazała na proteze ogona. -Kogo to sprawa?-podeszła do jednego z smoków-Ten Ostrykieł stracił nogę w jednym z postrzałów Drago Krwawdłonia-podeszła do innego smoka-Temu Kroplowijowi skrzydło ucieła ostra sieć-podeszła do nastepnego smmoka-A ten,biedny Koslawy Mruk stracił wzrok przez wnyki i czekał na smierć samotny i przestraszony.A on?-wskazała na Szczerbka. -Och....ta.....no głupia sprawa,tak sie składa że to ja przyczyniłem sie do straty jego ogona-mówiąc to drapałem Szczerbatka po głowie-Walczylismy z pewnym smokiem i wypadłem z siodła lecąc prosto z środek ognia,poleciał za mna,ratując mnie-mówiąc to cały czas drapałem Mordke-Ale w porządku! Odpłacił mi się.Tak Mordko? Nie mogłeś mnie całkiem oszczędzic prawda?I dlatego mam sztuczną noge!-pokazałem ją podpierając sie o Szczerba.Polizał mnie i dzwigną ,teraz znajdywałem sie na grzbiecie Mordki.Podrapałem go po szyji. -A twój ojciec nie wie co sie z toba dzieje?-spytała patrzac na nas z radoscia. -Wie,znaczy 2 lata temu pomogłem im w pewnej walce,Szczerbatek ucierpiał i to wten oto sposób zostałem z nimi.Wszyscy z poczatku bali sie Mordki,ale później przywykli do niego.A teraz każdy na Berk ma swojego smoka.Nie poznała bys tej wyspy ,zmieniła się i to bardzo.Zbudowane są stajnie,pasniki i inne rzeczy.Zdziwiłabyś sie.-odparłem przy tym bawiąc sie z Mordeczką. CDN.Podoba się?Sorki za błędy.Next moze jutro.:) 'Rozdział 18' -Znam twoją historie,bo Stoik mi ja kiedys opowiadał.Tylko jak przeżyłaś?-szlismy wolnym krokiem przed siebie. -Och Chmuroskok nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić.Pewnie uważał,że tu jest moje miejsce-powoli zblizalismy się do durzego ,białego smoka-Każde gniazdo ma królową,a to jest król wszystkich smoków! Swym lodowym oddechem ten wspaniały olbrzym zbudował nasze schronienie,bezpieczna przystań dla wszystkich smoków.-odparła -To plujacy lodem smok? On odpowiada za to wszystko? -On nas chroni.Jestesmy pod jego opieką i jego rozkazami-na Oszołomostrachu bawiły sie małe smoczki-maluchy oczywiście nie.Onie nikogo nie słuchają-Alfa podniusł sie i teraz patrzylismy sobie w oczy-Żyję wsród nich 20 lat Czkawka i odkrywam ich tajemnice-Smok stojacy przedemną zioną lodowym oddechem w moim kierunku.Miałem teraz całe białe włosy,ztrzepałem biały puch będacy na nich-Ha,ha ,polubił cie. -Łał-szepnąłem -Pewnie jesteś głodny?-spytała -No tak trochę -odparłem. -Świetnie! Pora karmienia-powiedziawszy to odwróciła się i udała sie w nieznanym mi kierunku.Udałem sie za nią.Wsiedlismy nanasze smoki i ruszylismy.Valka zagwizdała i za mną pojawiły sie praktycznie wszystkie smoki z Sanktuarium.Znaleźlismy się nad oceanem. -Ale chyba mieliśmy cos zjeść?-spytałem -Och!Zaraz!-wyciągneła rękę przed siebie dając znak żebyśmy się zatrzymali.Pod nami wynurzył sie Alfa i po chwili pluną rybami.Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem.Kiwnąłem głową na tak.Zanurkowalismy pośród ryb.mordka łapał je.Nastepnie po porze karmienia Valka zabrała mnie w niesamowite miejsce.Latalismy znaczy unosilismy sie w ciepłym powietrzu. -Kiedy tu jestem,nawet chłód mi nie przeszkadza.Czuje sie.... -........wolna-dokończyłem za nią.Usmiechnęła sie w moja strone. -Tak to jest właśnie być smokiem Czkawka! -Nie no,łatwo powiedzieć,że jest sie smokiem.A latać potrafisz?-mówiąc to odpinałem się z siodła i skoczyłem.-Łuuuuuhhhhuuuu.....!!!!-rozłozyłe swoje skrzydła.nagle przedemną pojawiła się góra-Nie no,znowu?......Szczerbatek!-krzyknałem.Złapał mnie,a raczej tak mi sie wydawało,ponieważ znalazłem się w śniegu,-JUHU!! Tak juz prawie! Tym razem było naprawde blisko!-Szczerbatek podciął mi nogi ogonem i znowu wyladowałem w śniegu.Podniosłem się.Podbiegła do mnie Valka. -Nadzwyczajne-szepnęła oglądając mój strój. -Bez przesady.Sam zrobiłem-przyłozyła swoja dłoń do mojego policzka.Wtuliłem sie w nią. -Jak ty wyrosłeś przez te wszystkie lata.....A mnie nie było.Tak mi przykro Czkawka.Zaczniemy od nowa?Dasz mi drugą szansę?Naucze cie wszystkiego,co odkryłam przez te 20 lat.Patrz...-podeszła do Szczerbatka ,nacisnęła delikatnie na jego szyję.Rozłozyły się dodatkowe kolce na jego grzbiecie. -Łoł-szepnałem cicho.SZczerbatek podbiegł do mnie zadowolony-Wiedziałeś o tym?-pokrecił głową na nie i poszedł pochwaliś cię Chmuroskokowi. -Każdy smok ma swoję sekrety.A ja wszystkie ci je pokaże!Będziemy rozwiązywać zagadki,odkrywac najrzadsze gatunki.Razem!Jak matka z synem.-odwróciła sie w moją strone-Mamy szczególny dar Czkawka,on nas łączy.Oto właśnie kiem jesteś synu.....kim jesteśmy.Tylko ty możesz zjednoczyć świat smoków i ludzi.Zmienimy ten swiat dla dobra wszystkich smoków,sprawimy ,że będzie lepszym bezpieczniejszym miejscem.-zakończyła -TAK! ,to znaczy brzmi wspaniale!-przytuliła się do mnie.odwzajemniłem uścisk.-wracamy?Robi sie juz późno.-spytałem po chwili. -Tak wracamy.-odparła. Zawołalismy nasze smoki i ruszyliśmy.Lot miną nam szybko.Znowu meczyło mnie pytanie co Drago kombinuje?.Cicho westchnąłem.Wlecieliśmy do jaskini prowadzącej do Sanktuarium.Valka udała się do jakiegoś pomieszczenia,a ja zaś udałem się na polanke,gdzie były wszystkie smoki. CDN.Sorki za błędy.Next może jeszcze dzisiaj,zobacze jeszcze. :) 'Rozdział 19' Poprawiałem akurat swój strój gdy ktos przyłożył mi do ust ręke.Jakimś cudem udało mi sie uwolnic. -Spokojnie-obruciłem sie i ujrzałem oczywiscie Stoika! -Nie no!Którędy sie tu dostałeś?-spytałem lekko poddenerwowany. -Tedy,którędy wyjdziemy-odparł. -Chwilia My?-dopiero teraz zobaczyłem Pyskacza. -Czysto Stoik,chodzcie-ojciec pociagnał mnie za ramie.Musze mu powiedzieć.... -Tato!Zaraz, czekaj-teraz to już biegłem za nim-jest taka sprawa...... -Tak,tak opowiesz mi po drodze-odparł ucinając. -To nie jest wiadomosć,którą przekazuje się po drodze!-wykrzyknałem -Będziesz ty cicho Czkawka!-nie przejmując sie jego narzekaniami kontynuowałem. -Raczej taka,po której ziemia sie spod nóg usuwa-no ile można!mówi sie do niego jak do słupa!-Ja wiem że mogłeś się uprzedzić do moich niespodzianek,ale ta ci sie spodoba.Tylko tu trzeba tak bardziej delikatnie wiec..........-zatrzymałem sie bo Pyskacz chyba zobaczył Valke.Cofnął się i poklepał Stoika po ramieniu -Eeeee....,tym mozesz zająć sie sam.-odparł podchodząc do kamienia i siadając na niego-O rany!-Stoik wyją miecz. -Tato schowaj miesz-ruszyłem za nim,zatrzymał sie,puścił miecz i zdjął hełm.Wyjrzałem zza niego.Na lekkim podeście stała mama i patrzyła sie na Stoika. -Wiem,co zaraz usłysze Stoik.Jak mogłam to zrobić,zniknać na tyle lat.Zostawic cię samego z wychowaniem naszego syna.Źle zrobiłam,teraz to wiem-Tata zaczą podchodzic do niej-Nie bądz takim stoikiem Stoik.Krzycz,wrzeszcz,powiedz cos-zamilkła,zaskoczona. -Taka piekna jak w dniu w którym cię straciłem-szepną i pocałowali sie. Na mojej twarzy widniał teraz uśmiech.Po chwili juz siedzieliśmy.Stoik zadawał mnóstwo pytań,a Valka cierpliwie odpowiadała na nie.Gdy skończył sie limit pytan,zabralismy sie do robienia kolacji. -Mamo to teraz nie jest Berk.Nie poznałabyś jej-mówiąc to przerwałem im rozmowe na mój temat.-A jak sie przeprowadzisz ze swoimi smokami......-przerwał mi Stoik -Nie tak szybko synu-szepnął -A no tak...-wyszeptałem idac w strone SZczerbka.Usiadłe koło niego.Obaj patrzylismy się na scene rozgrywającą sie przed nami.Stoik gwiżdżąc jakałś melodnie powoli podchodził do Valki,która nalewała akurat wody do dzbanka.( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzxW85KCGQ8 ) Zaczęli tańczyc jednocześnie śpiewając.Usmiechnąłem się.Było widac że są szczęśliwi. -Myslałem że przyjdzie mi umrzeć,żeby znów z tobą zatańczyć-mówiąc to Stoik klęczał. -Nie przeba było sie aż tak poświecac-odpowiedziała z lekkim usmiechem. -Dla ciebie kochana .....wszystko.Wrócisz do domu Val?Bedziesz znowu moją żoną?Bedziemy rodziną co ty na to?-podniosłem się.Szczerbatek pchnął lekko Valke w strone Stoika. -Tak-szepnęła drapiac Szczerbka po głowie. -Bedziemy rodzina-szepnąłem z uśmiechem na ustach. -Dzieki Odynowi,że na tak długo zniknąłeś.Bo inaczej to byśmy się nie odnaleźli-Stoik mówiąc to powoli szedł w strone ogniska. Swój wzrok skierowałem na Mordke,który zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. -Szczerbatek.....???Co sie dzieje??-smoki tak jagby .......uciekały??Wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz.To co zobaczyłem wstrząsnęło mną.Drago. -Val co zamierzasz zrobić? -spytał Stoik-Pamiętaj że jesteśmy z tobą. -Musimy chronic smoki-kiwnąłem głowa i ruszyłem za mamą-Potrzebny jest Alfa,pójde po niego-odparła. Wsiadłem na Mordke i wylecieliśmy.Szczerbek strzelił plazma,rozbijając wielka skałę lodu.Później uwolniliśmy smoki i podlecielismy do Astrid. -Witamy wśród jeźdźców smoków-powiedziałem to do Ereta.ten gostek wiele razy pomagał mi gdy byłem wieziony u Drago. -Dzięki! Chyba.....-odparł lekko zakłopotany. -Gdzie sie podziewałeś?-spytała Astrid. -Aaaaa... No wiesz,gawędziłem z mamą-wskazałem ruchem głowy na postac znajdującą się ponad górą na smoku ,a za nimi Oszołomostrach. -To twoja mama?-spytała niedowierzając. -Jeż wiesz ,po kim mam dramatyczna zaciecie!-powiedziawszy to załozyłem swój hełm i odlecielismy od nich.Uwięzionych było pare smoków.no dobra czas brac sie do roboty. -Dalej Szczerbatku ,pokaż co potrafisz!-strzelił plazma rozwalając pułapke.-O to chodziło!! Rozejrzałem się.Z wody wynurzył sie czarny Oszołomostrach. Sorka za błędy. CDN. 'Rozdział 20' -Nie no kolejny?-Szczerbatek cicho mrukną.Zaczęła się walka pomiędzy białym a czarnym Oszołomostrachem.Czarny podniósł minimalnie tego białego nacierając na niego.Alfa runa na ziemie.Czarny Oszołomostrach to wykozystał i zadał ostateczny cios. -Hheeee.............nie-szepnąłem.Czarny smok ,który został alfa,rykna i zacza zmierzać w kierunku moich rodziców.Podleciałem ze Szczerbkiem do Drago. -Nie!!DOŚĆ!!-krzyknąłem zeskakując z Mordki. -No prosze Pan Tajemniczy Władca Smoków jest synem Stoika Ważkiego.-powiedział to takim głosem że aż ciężko opisać.-Twojemu ojcu musi być wstyd!!! -Takie spustoszenie! I po co? Żeby byś niezwyciężonym,władać światem? Smoki to dobre,wspaniałe stworzenia ,które zbliżaja ludzi do siebie!-powiedziałem -Albo ich okaleczaja-odparł zdejmując metalową rękę i pokazując mi że jej nie ma.-Widzisz....Ja wiem , co to znaczy życ w strachu ,patrzeć jak płonie moja osada, stracic całą rodzinę.Byłem ledwie chłopcem i zostałem z niczym! Ale poprzysiągłem sobie wznieść się ponad lęk przed smokami i uwolnić od nich wszystkich ludzi-skończył swoją przemowę. -To po co ci smocza armia?-spytałem -Bo potrzeba smoków,żeby pokonać inne smoki-odparł.Ta jasne bo uwierze,przemknęło mi przez myśl. -A może potrzebujesz smoków,żeby pokonać ludzi? Kontrolowac tych,którzy idą za tobą, I pozbywać się tych, którzy nie chcą!!-odparłem lekko zły. -Jaki bystry......-nie dane mu było dokończyc -Świat potrzebuje pokoju.A my na Berk wiemy,jak go zaprowadzić! Pozwól że ci pokaże!-zaproponowałem -NIE!! To ja ci cos pokaże!-powiedziawszy to zaczą krzyczeć-AAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAA!!!-Oszołomostrach pojawił sie za Drago- Ten kto panuje nad Alfą,panuje nad wszystkimi-wskazał na Szczerbatka.Mordka zaczą cicho powarkiwać. -Szczerbatku co sie dzieje?-widziałem ze z czymś walczy,po chwili jego źrenice zrobiły się cienkie.Przeraziłem się. -To siła woli,wobec której jestes niczym-mówiac to Drago wskazał ze Szczerbatka na mnie. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezXrT9K3n50 Mordka odwrócił się w moja strone. -Eeeee...co on ci powiedział??-zaczą sie powoli przybliżać do mnie-Szczerbatek,co sie dzieje!!??-był niebiezpiecznie blisko mnie.Zacząłem się cofać-Stój!!! Otrząśnij się!!-krzyczałem ,lecz był pod panowaniem Alfy,a on miał kontrole nad nim. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX2paU9_9Vs Wystrzelił plazmą we mnie.w następnej sekundzie poczułem ból w klatce piersiowej.Chyba w cos uderzyłem i chyba cos na mnie spadło.Czując jeszcze coś,poczułem jak ktos sie nademną pochyla. Praktycznie będąc juz na granicy życia i śmierci poczułem na dłoni oddech i łuski.Chwila! SZCZERBATEK!!! Odzyskał kontrole?Szturchał mnie.Po tem usłyszałem jeszcze pełne bólu i cierpienia wycie,wycie mojego Szczerbatka.Później nastała ciemność. thumb|left|358px CDN.Przepraszam za błędy.Next 'najprawdopodobnie za tydzień,zobacze jeszcze.' 'Rozdział 21' Byłem pogrążony w ciemnosci,nic praktycznie nie czułem,nie słyszałem. Przez mój umysł przewijały sie kolejne wspomnienia z całego mojego zycia. Teraz miałem 15 lat.Widziałem jak wybiegam i pędze w strone kuźni.Coś mnie złapało. Scena się zmieniła. Teraz budze sie na jakiejś wyspie i widze przed sobą czarnego smoka. Chwila to SZCZERBATEK!!! Kolejna zmiana sceny. Rysuję.Czarny smok powtarza to po mnie i w następnych sekundach już przechodze pomiedzy liniami. Wpadam na niego. Odskakuję. Wyciągam przed siebie rękę. Warczy. Cofam ją i próbuje jeszcze raz tym razem ze spuszczoną głową. Czuję pod opuszkami palców jego łuski. Co chwila przez mój umysł przewijały się wspomnienia związane z Szczerbatkiem.Spytacie czy mam mu za złe,że mnie postrzelił?Oczywiście że nie.Nie zrobił tego naumyślnie.Kazał mu Alfa,a z kolei Alfie kazał Drago. W uszach teraz pobrzmiewało mi pełne bólu i cierpienia wycie mojego Szczerbatka. Mój Szczerbek, Nie poradzi sobie bezemnie, Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Szczerbata Mordka, Mordka, Szczerbatek. To właśnie dla niego postanowiłem się nie poddawać. WALCZYĆ. Próbowałem wydostac się z tych ciemności .Cieżko było.Przywołałem ze wspomnień radosna mordke SZczerbatka. JEST! UDAŁO się!!Minimalnie ale udało! Kolejne wspomnienia zwiazane z SZczerbata Mordką. Kolejne sukcesy. Latanie, Zabawa, Wygłupy, Trudne sytuacje, Moge na niego liczyć w każdej chwili ,a on na mnie! Nie zawiode cię przyjacielu! Nie opuszcze cię! Będziemy razem! Pokonamy Drago! Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Jesteś moim Szczerbatkiem,! A ja twoim Czkawką! Nie poddam się! Bedę walczył o ciebie! Kolejne wspomnienie z Mordką, tym razem bylismy na Swędzipasze. Nie opuszczę cię!!!! Wykrzyknąłem w myslach Nie obwiniam cie za to!!! Cos we mnie pękło.Powoli docierały do moich uszu trzaski.całe ciało mnie bolało,ale to nie było ważne. USAŁO MI SIĘ!!!!!!!!!!!! UDAŁO!!!!!! Otworzyłem powoli oczy. Ogień. Podniosłem sie szybko.Byłem na statku.Czyli wyprawili mnie.Chwyciłem swój hełm i przez jedyną droge ucieczki ,poprzez ogień, wskoczyłem do wody. Jak dobrze! Podpłynąłem do lądu.Siedząc już na ziemi,powoli dochodziłem do siebie. '-Żyję.......-szepnałem cicho.Jakis ruch zwrócił moją uwagę.Spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku.' Stoik,Valka,Pyskacz,Astrid,Śledzik,Bliźniaki,Sonczysmark. Wszyscy płakali.rozmawiali o czyms,później odeszli.Nie miałem pojęcia że ,aż tak jestem im potrzebny.Wstałem.teraz trzeba tylko znaleźć jakoegoś małego smoka i wrócić na Berk.Rozmyslaniem zajme się później. Trzeba uwalnić Szczerbatka. Z ta mysla udałem sie na poszukiwania małego smoczka.Najpierw udałem się do głównej sali Sanktuarium.Dzieciaki bawiły sie w najlepsze.Podszedłem do jednego z nich.Odrazu przyległ do moich nóg bawiąc się.na moich ustach widniał teraz mały usmiech.Po chwili już leciałem na małym smoku. Moim celem było Berk. CDN.Tego nie spodziewaliście sie prawda? Next postaram się dodać trochę wcześniej.Podoba sie?? Sorka za błędy :D 'Rozdział 22' Widziałem już Berk na horyzącie.Przeraziłem sie widokiem jaki zobaczyłem.Alfa stał przednymi łapami na głównym placu,nad nim krazyły smoki z sanktuarium i berk.koło alfy latał Szczerbatek,a na nim Drago.Widziałem również jak pozostali na maluchach próbuja cos zrobic.Bali sie Drago i tego co Alfa może rozkazać Szczerbkowi.Znajdowałem sie nad Berk,ludzie na mój widok zaczeli krzyczeć z radości i jednocześnie nie dowierzając że żyje. Podleciałem do Mordki. -Ty żyjesz? Tak trudno się ciebie pozbyć,że to aż dziwne!-powiedział Drago z ironią w głosie.Nie przejmowałem sie nim.swoja całą uwagę skupiałem na znajdujacym sie przedemną Szczerbku. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfWFst3fpEc Wyciagnąłem dłoń przed siebie. -Szczerbatek. Hej....To ja Mordko! To ja........to ja.Jestem tutaj,wróć do mnie-coraz bardziej brzybliżałem sie do czarnego smoka.Moje serce powoli pękało na miliony kawałeczków.W gardle narosła gula,która uniemozliwiała mi mówienie.Z trudem jakoś wydobywałem głos. -Ten smok nie jest już twój.Teraz należy do Alfy,ale proszę o Wielki Władco Smoków,spróbuj go wziąć.Drugi raz napewno umrzesz.-miałem teraz obecnie gdzies to co mówi. -To nie była twoja wina.-głos mi się łamał w oczach staneły łzy-Oni....oni cie zmusili.Nigdy nikogo byś nie skrzywdził.Nie skrzywidziłbyś mnie!-pierwsze łzy spłyneły po moich policzkach.Gula w gardle jagby urosła.widziałem po Szczerbku że walczy.Raz miał duże źrenice raz wąskie. -Jak ty to robisz?-szepną Drago Kolejne łzy napłynęł mi do oczu.Moja dłoń znalazła się na nozdrzach Szczerbka. thumb|left|312px-Nie opuszczaj mnie.Nie pozwole ci odejść.-mówiłem cały czas z bólem w łamiącym sie głosie.Kolejne łzy napłyneły do oczu.-Proszę,jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.Najlepszym przyjacielem.-szepnałem.Mordki źrenice zrobiły sie normalne. Teraz para zielonych paczałków patrzyła na mnie ze szczęściem.. -Tak Mordko,dobrze! jestem tu....-wykrzyknałem z radościa.Drago uderzył Szczerbka laska. -Dość!-krzykną powtarzając czynnosć.Szczerbatek złapał kij i zrzucił go z siebie.Spadał. -Już lece!-krzyknałem i ruszuyem za nim.-Spokojnie!-wyciagnąłem ręke przed siebie -Jeszcze trochę!- po chwili juz znajdowałem sie w siodle.Poderwalismy się do góry.-Nie może nad tobą zapanować,musimy tam wrócic-zerwałem jakiś materiał.-Ufasz mi Mordko?-Szczerbatek mrukną na tak, patrząc na mnie.Zawiązałem materiał na jego oczach.-Zrobimy to.Ty i Ja.Razem.-mówiąc to położyłem dłoń na jego mordce-Właśnie tak,spróbujemy jeszcze raz!-przelecielismy nad głowami Wandali.Połozyłem się. -Zapanuj nad nim!-usłyszałem krzyk Drago.Zasłoniłem uszy Szczerbka. -Ignoruj go Mordko!................Teraz!!!-zeskoczyłem,rozkładając swoje skrzydła. -Ha,ha,ha,ha hę????-wyleciałem ,wypuszczając gaz i podpalając go.Drago zleciał na ziemię.Przed sobą zobaczyłem ogon. -Nie no,znowu? Szczerbatek,teraz albo nigdy!-mówiąc to patrzyłem na Szczerbka,któremu rozkładały sie na grzbiecie dodatkowe kolce.-Dalej Mordko!-jeszcze chwilka,,,,,,,chwilunia iiiiiii jest !!!! Udało sie!.Znalazłem sie w siodle i odrazu poszybowalismy w góre-Czekaj.... TaaaK! udało nam się!-podrapałem go po szyji.Wyladowalismy na ziemi.Drago chciał złapać swoja laske lecz ja rzuciłem piekłem i tylko sie poparzył niestety. -Pilnij go Szczerbatek! To już koniec-powiedziałem podwyzszonym głosem w jego strone. -Och naprawde?-spytał z kpina spogladając za mnie.odwróciłem się.Oszołomostrach. -Eeeee.....-cofnałem sie trochę.wielki smok pluna w moja strone lodem-O nie!-krzyknałem.Cos czarnego pojawiło sie przedemna osłaniając własnym ciałem.Chwila! Szczerbatek! Nagle zaczą świecić na niebiesko,coraz to mocniej.Po chwili po lodzie nie było juz śladu.Szczerbatek wydarł sie ,że tak powiem,na Alfe.Po czym spojrzał na mnie,lekko usmiechnąłem sie w podzięce.Mordka podleciał na jeden z grubych kolców lodu i .......... -Rzuca wyzwanie Alfie-szepnałem wstając -Żeby cie chronic-usłyszałem głos Valki za plecami. Szczerbatek zaczą ostrzeliwać Alfe,po krótkiej chwili znalazł sie koło mnie.Lekko kiwna głową w moim kierunku.Wiedziałem o co mu chodzi.Wsiadłem na jego grzbiet i teraz już razem stawilismy czoła Oszołomostrachowi.Mordka strzelił jeszcze pare razy,po czym jakims cudem reszta smoków ocknęła się i staneła po naszej stronie. Zaczeli ziać ogniem.Rozgladałem sie zaskoczony.Swój wzrok skierowałem na Drago. -Teraz rozumiesz! Tak właśnie jest jak sie zyska lojalność smoka! Skończmy to wreszcie Drago! -Nigdy! Co sie z tobą dzieje!? Walcz,walcz!-krzyczał na Czarnego smoka. -Dobra Szczerbek czas to zakończyc-szepnałem do przyjaciela.Wiedział co robic.Nabrał powietrza i z całych sił strzelił niebiesko-fioletową plazmą w smoka,odrąbując mu kieł. -Alfa broni wszystkich!-krzyknałem.Szczerbatek jeszcze sie wydarł na starego alfe i obaj z Drago zanurkowali w wodzie.Spojrzałem na tafle wody.-Pokonalismy go-szepnałem cichutko i szturchnałem lekko Szczerbka.Znaleźlismy sie na ziemi pośród wiwatującego tłumu.Zeskoczyłem z Mordki.Wszystkie smoki wyladowały i oddały pokłon swojemu nowemu Alfie.Szczerbek rykna,a reszta to powtórzyła.Mój najlepszy przyjaciel zwrócił się w moja strone.Wziałem jego pyszczek w swoje dłonie. -Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać Mordko.Dziękuję-mówiac to patrzyłem w te zielone dzikie,kocie oczy.Przysunałem swooją głowę do jego pyszczka.Nie mineła minuta a byłem juz lizany przez Szczerbusia. -Szczerbatek! Wiesz że to się nie zmywa!-krzyknałem smiejąc się. Reszta smoków wróciła do woich opiekunów.Podeszli do mnie rodzice i przytulili. -Czkawka-szepneła mama ze łzami w oczach.Chwile trwalismy w uścisku.Odsuwając sie od siebie Stoik krzykną : -Mój syn żyje!! Z tej okazji ogłaszam uczte! I rówinież za pokonanie Drago!!! Wszyscy szczęśliwi skierowaliśmy się w strone twierdzy.A ja ze Szczerbatkiem spedzilismy ten dzien razem. Wyspa Berk.Trochę stratowana,sponiewierana i pokryta lodem,ale to dom,nasz dom.Ci którzy nas zaatakowali,są nieugięci i szaleni ,ale nie tak nieugięci i szaleni jak ci ,którzy ich powstrzymali.Może nie jesteśmy zbyt liczni,alepodołamy wszystkiemu z czym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyc.jesteśmy głosem pokoju i krok po kroku zmienimy ten świat.Widzicie mamy cos,czego nikt nie ma.tak inni maja armie i armady,ale my.........my mamy........'NASZE SMOKI!!!!!!'' ''Wszystkim bardzo dziękuje za komentarze i przepraszam za błędy.Mam nadzieje że sie podoba. :)'' Przeprosiny. ''Odpowiadam na zadawane pytanie : Czy to już koniec? Nie to nie koniec,nie miałam czasu przez ostatni tydzien na napisanie nexta,no mam go na telefonie ale tylko 1/4,więc nie opłaca się dawać częściowo.bardzo was przepraszam i dodam w następny piatek.Jeśli wena bedzie ze mną.Przepraszam was Miśki.'' Rozdział 23 '''Rok później. Czasami gdy myślimy ,że wszystko może być już lepiej,coś nieoczekiwanie wydarza się i sprawia ze nasze dotychczasowe życia legnie w gruzach.W moim przypadku tak właśnie było. Nastał kolejny poranek na Berk.W ciągu roku wyspa bardzo się zmieniła.Została całkowicie przebudowana.Powstało kilkanaście nowych domów,powiekszyliśmy stajnie dla smoków,ponieważ odkąd Szczerbatek został alfą to praktycznie wszystkie z Sanktuarium przeniosły się do nas.Mamy teraz troche mniej czasu z Szczerbkiem,czasami też widze jak najchetniej rzuciłby to i gdzieś poleciał ze mną daleko. Naszczeście nie muszę przejmować dowodzenia wyspą,ostatnio rozmawiałem zs Stoikiem na ten temat i stwierdził ze jesli narazie nie chce zostac wodzem to może powodzować jeszcze dopóki mi się nie odmieni. Zajecia w akademi nadal są aktualne,lecz szkolimy równiez nowych rekrutów.Razem zs Śledzikiem zmieniamy się w prowadzeniu zajęć dla młodszych,a ja sam już prowadze dla nas.Młodzież jest naprawde trudna,raz Śledzik nawet załamał sie podczas jednej lekcji.Uczniowie gadali,nie słuchali się go i przedrzeźniali,więc postanowiłem wkroczyć do akcji Uspokoic młodzież ,udało mi się praktycznie od razu.Nie wiem dlaczego,ale młodsi od naszego rocznika boją się mnie.Może dlatego że widzieli mnie nie raz w Lekkiej Furi?. Przeciągnałem się i swój wzrok skierowałem na spiącego obok mnie Szczerbatka.Leciutko uśmiechał się przez sen.Tak słodo wyglądał,że nie mogłem powstrzymać sie i również się uśmiechnąłem.bezszelestnie wstałem jednocześnie uważając żeby nie obudzic mojego przyjaciela.Nadal nie wiem ,jakim cudem żyje,może to przez więź która łączy mnie ze Szczerbkiem.? To by wyjaśniało kilka rzeczy.Myśląc nad tym schodziłem powoli ze schodów.Nikogo nie było.No tak ostatnio wstaje dosyć wcześnie,kiedy wszyscy jeszcze śpią.zacząłem robić sobie śniadanko,gdy skończyłem wyjąłem jeszcze kosz ryb dla Mordki,po czym zabrałem się za jedzenie.Gdy zjadłem skierowałem sie w kierunku drzwi..Otwierając je na moja twarz padły pierwsze promienie słoneczne,oświetlając ją.Zamknałem za sobą drzwi,i udałem się w strone lasu.Postanowiłem sie przejść.Chodząc tak dotarłem do Kruczego Urwiska.Połozyłem się na trawie ,patrząc w chmury.Ostatnio w wolnym czasie ,kiedy nie jestem potrzebny w wiosce , w akademi ,czy nawet Stoikowi ,dosyc często tu przychodziłem.A wraz ze mna Szczerbata Mordka jeśli oczywiście nie był potrzebny. To jest nasze ulubione miejsce.Dziś akurat mam wolne,ponieważ mija rok od zaatakowania Drago i mojego uzdrowienia,że tak powiem.Innymisłowy świętujemy.Nagle przed sobą zobaczyłem pare zielonych ,kocich oczu paczających na mnie radośnie i z lekką ulga.Szczerbatek przez ostatni rok zrobił sie bardziej nadopiekuńczy względem mnie,a zresztą ja tym bardziej względem jego.W oczach czarnego smoka ,stojącego nademna widziałem teraz wyrzut. '-Oj Szczerbatku nie dąsaj się.Tak słodko spałeś że nie miałem serca cię budzić-mówiąc to powoli podnosiłem sie do pozycji siedzącej.Szczerbek coś mrukną i zaczą mnie lizać.Znowu znalazłem sie na ziemi,leżąc-Nie....tfuu....przestań ty gadzino ty moja!-wykrzyknałem prubując odepchnąc go od siebie lecz z marnym skutkiem,ponieważ połozył swój czarny łeb na moim brzuchu i paczał się na mnie radosnym wzrokiem.-I co będziemy tak leżeć cały dzień??-mrukną cicho,lizną mnie jeszcze i wstał,ale baaaaaaardzzzzzzooooo powooooooliiiii..Gdy juz zlazł ze mnie,podniosłem się i swój wzrok skierowałem na siedzącego......STOP!! Podskakujacego w miejscu jak piłeczka ,smoka.Zaśmieałem się z niego,jakoś udało mi się wsiąść na mojego kochanego gada i wzbilismy sie w powietrze.' '-Dzisiaj ty wybierasz w którą strone lecimy-odezwałem się do niego po kilku minutach lotu.Szczerbata Mordka tylko mrukna i obrał inny kurs.Lecieliśmy robiąc nasze sztuczki,wygłupy i takie tam...Dopiero po chwili zoriętowałem się że lecimy w kierunku naszej wyspy.Dawno tam byliśmy,praktycznie jakieś 2 lata temu.W okamgnieniu znaleźlismy się na wyspie Furii.Zeskoczyłem z Mordki i rozejrzałem się.Szczerbek nie przejmując się mną poczłapał w kierunku lasu,a tak dokładniej polany.Ruszyłem za nim.Po dość krótkiej chwili znajdowałem się na polance ,której przez te lata odkrywałem ,bawiłem się,spędzałem czas z Mordeczką.Podeszłem o jeziorka przy którym leżał mój czarny jak noc koleszka.Usiadłem koło niego ,drapiąc go po głowie.Cichutko westchnałem.Przypominając sobie te czasy ,w których byliśmy wolni,w którym mieliśmy tylko jeden cel,by smoki były bezpieczne i tak jest.Szczerze to jestem zadowolony z tego co zrobiliśmy.' '-Pamiętasz jak porwałeś mnie na ta wyspe?-szepnąłem spoglądając na Szczerbka,który na dzwięk mojego głosu spojrzał na mnie.Pokiwał głową na tak.-A pamiętasz co wtedy ci obiecałem?Że zrobie wszystko co w mojej mocy żeby chronić smoki i przede wszystkim ciebie.-chwile przypominał sobie to i kiwną głową na tak, zastanawiając sie najprawdopodobnie o co mi chodzi.-Dotrzymałem danego ci słowa przyjacielu,udało nam się zmienić świat na lepsze-Tym razem wziąłem jego mordke w swoje dłonie,patrząc jednocześnie w te dziko zielone oczy.--Udało nam się razem.Dziekuję ci za to że mnie porwałeś,za to że pokazałeś mi że smoki to inne stworzenia miłe ,czułe,opiekuńcze.Dziekuje ci za to.-szepcząc ostatnie zdanie przyblizyłem swoją głowe do jego mordki. Cichutko mruczał,jagby mówiąc ''Ja tobie też dziekuje.Ta chwila nie trawała długo ponieważ ,zaraz poczułem na swojej twarzy coś mokrego i ciepłego.Zacząłem się śmiać.-Nie no....!!Znowu gadzino moja!!?-po chwili przestał i zaczą się smiać swoim dość charakterystycznym śmiechem.a ja nadal leżac na ziemi śmiałem się z niego,który położył się na grzbiecie koło mnie i rownież się śmiał.Dwa głupole-przemknęło mi przez myśl.Smiejąc się jeszcze podniosłem się na klęczki i podeszłem do Szczerba.Tym razem zacząłem go gilgotać po buńku,co poskutkowało jego wiekszym śmiechem i wierceniem.Bawiliśmy się w ten właśnie sposób przez jakąś godzine.Wkońcu zmęczeni leżeliśmy koło siebie odpoczywając.' '-Oj Szczerkatku....-Szepnąłem głaszcząc go po głowie.Smok cichutko mrukną ,wtulając swój łeb w moją dłoń.Nawet sam nie wiem kiedy obaj zasnelismy.' Prosze Misiaczki next!!! Sorcia za błędy! Smutna wiadomość 'I jeszcze jedna rzecz.Martwie sie o waszą aktywnosć.Coraz to mniej jest komentarzy pod nowymi nociami.Cos ze mną jest nie tak? Opowiadanie wam sie juz nie podoba? Jak zagladam na stronke to tylko jest kilka,nowych że tak powiem komentarzy.Nie mam motywacji i jak tak dalej będzie to niestety bede zmuszona do tego by zawiesic to opko. :( Proszę o szczere odpowiedzi. Nie chciałabym zawieszać opowiadania.' Rozdział 24 ''' '' ''Ciemność.Jedynie tylko to widze.Rozglądam się.Nic.Pustka.Jestem sam.'' ''Nagle przed soba widze światełko.Ide w tamtym kierunku.Jestem coraz to bliżej.Po dłuższej chwili przekraczając coś w stylu progu wchodze do...........Kruczego Urwiska??? Tak to urwisko.Podchodze do jakiegoś kamienia.Moja uwagę zwraca cos narysowanego naprzeciw kamienia.Patrze na rysunek,który przedstawia...........Szczerbatka.Teraz przez mój umysł przewijają się wspomnienia związane z Szczerbatą Mordka.Ale dlaczego?? Dlaczego to akurat.??Dlaczego??Lecz odpowiedzi nie uzyskałem.Podnosze głowe i rozglądam sie.Na pierwszy rzut oka nikogo nie ma.Lecz przy mało co widocznej jaskini ktoś leży.....Podchodze blizej i moim oczom ukazuje sie usmiechnięta mordka Szczerbatka.Również się usmiecham i wyciagam dłoń przed siebie ,z zamiarem pogłaskania go.Lecz nie pozwala mi.Warcząc odlatuje.Wołam go żeby poczekał,nie zostawiał mnie,lecz nie zwraca na mnie uwagi.Na niebie ostatni raz widze czarną kropke,mówiacą mi że to odlatujący Szczerbek.'' ''Kręci mi się w głowie.Upadam i trace przytomność.'' ''Gdy się budze odkrywam że jestem w nowym miejscu.Poraz kolejny się rozglądam.Znajduje się na wyspie Furii.Z lasu słysze dzwięk charakterystyczny dla Nocnej Furii.Nie mysląc o zagrożeniu czy czymś innym ide w tamtym kierunku.Szczerbatek nie mógł by mi nic zrobic.Zabardzo mu na mnie zależy,tak samo jak mi na jemu.Przedzieram sie przez różnorodne krzaczyska.Nareszcie wychodze na tak dobrze znana mi polanke.Wygląda tak samo,lecz jest tak jagby inna.Obkręcam sie wokół własnej osi szukajac tej zmiany.Mój wzrok skupia sie na czymś.Jeszcze nie wiem na czym,ale widząc to,bądz tego kogoś,na moich ustach pojawia się uśmiech.Nareszcie mogę dostrzec kto to taki.Szczerbatek siedzący przy rzece i patrzący na mnie.Podchodze do niego.Smok uważnie mnie obserwuje.Cos do niego mówie,lecz nie słysze co.Dziwne.....Przyjaciel trąca mnie głową ,po czym znowu odlatuje.'' ''Kolejny zawrót głowy.Kolejna ciemność.'' ''Tym razem nie moge otworzyć odrazu oczu,cos mi nie pozwala.Lecz słysze.Odgłosy walki???!!Ale walka z kim???kto wygrywa???Czy nikomu nic nie jest????Czy smoki są bezpieczne???/ I najważniejsze. CZY SZCZERBATKOWI NIC NIE JEST????Do moich uszu dochodzi czyjeś ciche wycie.Próbuje otworzyć oczy.Spodziewając sie najgorszego.Udaje mi się,chodz było to trudne.Rozglądam sie i wkońcu widze..............Leżącego SZczerbatka,który patrzy na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem i potem...............................'' '-NIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-wrzeszcze budząc się nagle.Oddech mam przyśpieszony.Serce łomocze w piersi.Cały się trzęse.Poczułem jak ktoś mnie lekko trąca.Spojrzałem na tego ktosia.SZczerbatek patrzył się na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem.Odetchnąłem i rzuciłem się mu na szyje ,przytulając do niego.-Szczerbatek.........mój mały...........Szczerbuś--mówie to łamiącym się głosem.Nadal się trzęse.Szczerbatek wydał z siebie pytająco-zmartwiony pomruk.-Wszystko dobrze.To tylko zły sen.Wiesz?-odsunałem się od niego i pogłaskałem po mordce.-Obudziłem cię?-kiwną kłową minimalnie na tak.-Przepraszam przyjacielu.-mówiąc to drapie go za uchem.Cicho mrukna jagby mówiąc ''Nic się nie stało.Swój wzrok skierowałem na widniejący na niebie księżyc.Północ.Spojrzałem na Szczerbolka.Patrzył się na mnie tymi dziko zielonymi kocimi oczami ,w których wymalowane było nadal zmartwienie.-Hej....spokojnie-głaszcze go po mordeczce-Wszystko juz dobrze.Nie zamartwiaj się Mordko.-Leciutko się uśmiechnąłem.Szczerbaty próbuje to powtórzyć,lecz wychodzi taki jakis grymas.-Idziemy dalej spać?-spytałem się nadal go drapiąc,tylko że tym razem za uchem.Pokiwał głową na tak.Po czym polizał mnie.Połozyłem się na trawie.Szczerbatek leżał koło mnie.Oczywiście nie był by sobą gdyby nie położył swojej czarnej łapy na moich nogach ,przysuwając mnie do siebie bliżej.-Śpij dobrze SZczerbatku.I nie martw się już.Wszystko jest dobrze.-Ze strony mojego przyjaciela usłyszałem cichy pomruk,a nastepnie obaj zasneliśmy.Lecz moja jedyna myślą przed zaśnięciem było : Jutro się zastanowie co oznaczał ten sen.Oby nic nie znaczył. Po czym zasnałem,wtulony w mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Szczerbatka. Prosz bardzo Miśki.Podoba się???Mam nadzieję że tak.To tak na dobranoc. :) Sorki za ewentualne błędy :D Zdolacie dobic do 300 komow? Jak tak to wtedy wstawie nexta. Pozdrawiam.:-) Mam pytanie :Czy jest ktoś kto chciałby mieć mnie w znajomych na facebooku?? Jak tak to prosze wysłać mi na wiki wiadomość. 'Rozdział 25' Od tego koszmarnego snu minęło 5 dni.Myślałem o tym koszmarze dosyc długo i zdałem sobie sprawe że to tylko był głupi sen,wytwór mojej wyobraźni,podsunięty podczas snu.Cos co sie nigdy nie wydarzy,bo przeciez nigdy Szczerbatek by mnie nie zostawił samego ,odlatując.A co tyczy sie tej głupiej wojny w której..........to tylko wyobraźnia płatała mi figle. Cicho westchnąłem słuchając paplaniny Stoika,na zebraniu dotyczącej zblizającej się zimy.Co trzeba zrobić,co naprawić i ble,ble,ble.......Nuda. '-.........to zrobi Czkawka-drgnąłem na dzwięk swojego imienia jednocześnie powracając do rzeczywistości.' '-Ymmmmm.......tato?Mozesz powtórzyc jeszcze raz co mam zrobić??-zapytałem kompletnie nie w temacie.Valka posłała mi spojrzenie typu ''Bardziej uwarzaj na zebraniach uśmiechnąłem się tylko głupkowato i swój wzrok skierowałem na lekko złego Stoika.Ale będzie afera w domu łohhh.......trzeba gdzies uciec z Szczerbem.' '-Mówiłem że masz pomóc Goti w szukaniu jakiegoś tam składnika ,potrzebnego do jakiegoś lekarstwa.Goti wszystko ci wytłumaczy,jak się zjwaisz u niej.I jeszcze będziesz nadzorował przebudowe stajni dla smoków i wylęgarni,która potrwa jakieś od 2 do 3 dni.Mało trzeba tam poprawic.-odparł cały czas patrząc na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym że jak to zrobie to da mi święty spokój.' '-Jaaaaasnneee......da się zrobic.-odparłem lekko sie przeciągając.' '''Stoik nie przejmując się mną kontynuował.Poraz kolejny się wyłączyłem.Zebranie trwało jakieś 4 godziny.Uradowany i znudzony wyszedłem z Twierdzy i udałem się w strone domu szamanki.Szczerbatka nie było ze mną ,ponieważ z samego rana,praktycznie gdy zjadł ,musiał leciec pogodzic jakieś kłucące się smoki z drugiej strony wyspy.Więc widziałem go poraz ostatni z samego rana gdzieś tak przed siódmą,a teraz jest.............pietnasta.Czyli jakieś 9 godzin nie widziałem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.Cicho westchnąłem i zapukałem w drzwi.Po chwili otworzyły sie i w nich zobaczyłem staruszkę sięgajacą mi gdzieś do pasa.Lekko się uśmiechnąłem.' '-Dzień dobry Goti.Stoik mnie wysłal mówiąc że jestem ci w czymś potrzebny-Szamanka kiwneła głową i wpuściła mnie do srodka.['od autorki.Goti potrafi mówic ,lecz rzadko kiedy sie odzywa.]' \Pomieszczenie było dosyć duze ,choć z zewnątrz dom wyglądał na malutki.Wszędzie jakieś księgi,ksiażki,różnego rodzaju eliksiry,mikstury i takie tam....' '-Dobrze że jesteś tak wcześnie-na dzwięk jej dość cichego głosy drgnąłem i odwróciłem sie w jej strone.' '-Starałem sie być jak najszybciej.-odparłem lekko masując sobie kark.Ostatnio rzadko kiedy sie porządnie wysypiam.-Too...co to za składnik?-kolejne pytanie padło z moich ust.' Szamanka podeszła do jakiejś opasłej księgi i szukała wzrokiem czegoś. '-OO ....jest! Potrzebna mi jest dość specyficzna roslina,która rośnie tylko na jednej z wysp,na której kiedyś byłeś nieprawdaż?Wyspa siedmiu wodospadów.' '-Tak bylismy tam ze Szczerbatkiem ,dawno.No dobrze a jak ona wygląda??Ta roslina.' '-Jest to goździkół barwny.Z wyglądu przypomina goździka,lecz barwe ma żółto-czerwoną.Potrzebne mi są takie trzy.Znajdziesz je przy szóstym bądz siódmym wodospadzie.-kiwnałem głową przyglądając się rysunkowi kwiatka.-Potrzebne mi są i to bardzo,jesli tego nie dostane w przeciągu 48 godzin to nie będe miała lekarstwa na zimową chorobe.' '-48 godzin?Przeciez na wyspe siedmiu wodospadów leci się przynajmniej 12 godzin.Nie na Szczerbatku oczywiście,bo na nim to zaledwie 7 godzin.Ale on jest zajęty,więc chyba bede musiał lecieć na kims innym.-mówiłem to bardziej do siebie niz do niej,ale i tak słuchała.' '-Drogi synu,wiem że twój przyjaciel jest zajęty,ale......-nie dane jej było dokończyc.' '-Dobra wiem mam pomysł.Trzy kwiaty,przy dwóch ostatnich wodospadach rozumiem ,postaram się wrócić szybko.To do widzenia Goti.-mówiąc to wybiegłem z domu.' Polece na Chmuroskoku,jeśli będzie chciał oczywiście.Przystanąłem na środku głównego placu i rozejrzałem się,lecz nie trwało to długo ponieważ w jednej chwili już leżałem na ziemi i cały mokry na twarzy. '-Takk,,,,tak ja też się ciesze że cie widze Szczerbatku.Tylko prosze cię złaź ze mnie moja gadzino!!-próbowałem odsunąc od siebie jego mordke,lecz na marne.Cicho westchnąłem,czekając cierpliwie az ten mój cieciak zejdzie ze mnie.Gdy juz to sie stało podniosłem się i w miare możliwości otrzepałem z jego sliny.' '-Jak zwykle......Czy ty nie możesz chodz raz mnie przywitac nie liząc??-spytałem się go patrząc w zielono-zółte oczy.Uśmiechną się po swojemu.-Mam nadzieje że nie jestes bardzo zmęczony,ponieważ musimy lecieć na wyspe siedmiu wodospadów,po jakieś kwiatki na lek.-pokiwał głową na nie i wręcz palił się do lotu.Zaśmiałem się cicho z niego.-No dobrze to ja ide po potrzebne rzeczy ,czyli mój hełm i mozemy ruszać tak?-kiwnągłową na tak i poczłapał za mną.-Ale zanim to ,to jeszcze mój Kolego musisz coś zjeść,bo zgaduje że nie miałeś czasu na to hmm...?-Czarny jak noc smok,idacy koło mnie wywrócił swoimi paczałkami.-Przy okazji i ja tez coś zjem.-szepnałem pardziej do siebie niz do niego.' Po zjedzonym posiłku i wzięciu swojego hełmu wzbiliśmy się w powietrze,lecąc w kierunku siedmiu wodospadów.Podczas lotu jak to my,musieliśmy się powygłupiać i wyszalec,robiąc pętle,beczki,korkociągi i szybowanie koło siebie.Dotarliśmy do celu szybciej niz myslałem,bo po 5 godzinach już lądowaliśmy koło szóstego wodospadu. '-To jak Mordko szukamy?Musimy znaleźć ich trzy.Goti mówiła że będą miec barwe zółto-czerwoną.-mówiąc to chodziłem i szukałem tego kwiatu.-To dopiero będzie jak nie znajdziemy go.-szepnałem do siebie.' Szukalismy jakieś 2 godzinki.Naprawde myslałem że zejdzie nam krócej,a tu ci niespodzianka.Ale koniec końców znaleźliśmy te trzy kwiaty.Zjedlismy jeszcze kilka ryb złowionych przezemnie i udaliśmy się w drogę powrotną. Na Berk byliśmy jakoś o 10 co wywnioskowałem z wysokości słońca na niebie.Odrazu polecieliśmy do domu szamanki.Wręczyłem jej składniki ,za co mi podziękowała i dała SZczerbiemu kilka ryb.Nastepnie obaj udalismy się do domu choć na troszkę zdrzemnąc. Sorcia za błędy. :) Mam nadzieje ze się podoba.Dziekuje wszystkim za tyle miłych komentarzy :D Rozdział 26 Przez następne 3 dni razem ze SZczerbatkiem pracowalismy bardzo cieżko.Wstawalismy wcześniej i kladlismy się później spać.Zapytacie czy się opłacało? Tak opłacało.Koniec końców przebudowa dwóch miejsc dla smoków dobiegła końcowi.Podziekowałem wszystkim za ten trud ,który włażyli w naprawe wylęgarni i stajni. Po czym udałem sie na poszukiwania mojego smoczego przyjaciela.Dzisiaj rano jak wstałem nie było go koło mnie,troche to było dziwne ponieważ zazwyczaj nie odstepuje mnie na krok,no chyba ze z samego rana juz coś sie stało posród smoków.Tak szczerze to martwie sie o niego,odkad wrócilismy z wyspy siedmiu wodospadów to jest jakiś taki.......taki.......inny.Jagby zmeczony.Wczoraj mielismy godzinny patrol wokół wyspy,nie powiem była to dosć późna pora.Ale pomijając fakt że przez 15 lat swojego życia latał w nocy,to wczoraj po znalezieniu sie w moim pokoju padł odrazu,nawet nie miał ochoty na jedzenie.Martwi mnie to i to bardzo. Postanowiłem że najpierw zobacze w domu.Wdrapałem się po scianie i nastepnie wlazłem do srodka przez okno.Rozejrzałem się.Pusto.Zbiegłem po schodach na dół.Również pusto.Stoik zapewnie w twierdzy,a Valka poleciała z Chmuroskokiem po jakieś zioła,a Mordki nie ma.Wyszedłem z domu,zamykajac za sobą drzwi.Wzrokiem szukałem mojego przyjaciela.Ale nie było go.Gdzieniegdzie rozmawiający , pracujący ,bawiacy sie ze smokami wikingowie,a Szczerba brak.Udałem sie w strone twierdzy.Po cichaczu wszedłem do środka i rozejrzałem sie.I znowu zawód. 5 GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ Szukałem i szukałem.Zeszłem całą wyspe,byłem w każdym zakamarku ,kątku,jaskini,naszych ulubionych miejscach,jego ulubionych miejscach(chociaż mieliśmy niektóre takie same) nawet na drzewie i nic.Przepadł,jagby go nie było. '-SZCZERBATEK!!!!!!!!!!-wydarłem sie na całe gardło,akurat teraz znajdowałem sie w lesie-Mordko gdzie ty jesteś-szepnałem załamany.' W głowie kłebiły sie najgorsze z najgorszych mysli.Potrzasłem głową żeby o nich nie mysleć.Nawet nie wiem czy jest cały,czy nic mu nie jest. Na dodatek nikt go nie widział,no gdzieś tak o piatej jeden wiking,ale nie jest pewny na sto procent czy to był on,ponieważ było jeszcze ciemno. A jak go ktos porwał??-przemkneło mi przez myśl. Ale nimy jak?Prędzej czy później ktos by zauwazył jakis statek ,czy nawet..........no nie wiem.Przeciez rano Śledzik miał patrol,to by cos zauważył prawda? Oh sam juz nie wiem.Sam próbuje sie pocieszac i na dodatek marnie mi to wychodzi. Miałem złe przeczucia jak sie wczoraj kładłem spać.To czemu ja durny zasnąłem!!!! '-NO CZEMU!!!!!??????-wykrzyknałem nie wytrzymując już tego wszystkiego.' Powinienem czuwac przy nim,a ja co???!! Głupi ja!!Chociaz nie wiedziałem że z samego rana nagle zniknie. Sam nie wiem dlaczego ,ale moje mysli krażyły teraz wokół tego dziwnego snu,który śnił mi sie jakieś 9 dni temu. Te dwie początkowe sceny były bzdurą,to wiedziałem na pewno.Ale ta ostatnio w której była wojna i ........NIe,nie,nie to tylko moja wyobraźnia.To sie nie może wydarzyć.To jest tylko wymysł mojej dość dziwnej wyobraźni i tyle. Cicho westchnąłem,idąc jedną ze ścieżek prowadzących do wioski.Może już wrócił?I jest cały i zdrowy.Ale mu się dostanie,jak go tylko dorwe.Ho,ho nie będzie latania rankami i wieczorami przez tydzień.O tak to postanowione.Zeby jeszcze cos powiedział,pokazał że go nie będzie,żebym się tak nie zamartwiał.A on?A on sobie leci gdzieś na cały dzień i to jeszcze nie wiadomo gdzie! I weź tu człowieku żyj spokojnie!Gdy taki dzidzia smok nagle sobie znika na 11 godzin!Ehhhh....... A teraz tak na serio.To gdzie on może jeszcze byc?Mała podpowiedz.WSZĘDZIE!! No pięknie i jeszcze gadam sam ze swoimi myslami! No poprostu cudownie!!Dobra opanuj sie. Musze szukać swojego czarnego jak noc koleszki.Gdzie ja jeszcze nie byłem.?No gdzie! Mysl Czkawka,myśl!! KRUCZE URWISKO Tak!Tam nie byłem.Ale jestem głupi,a uważają mnie za najmądrzejszego na wyspie. Ruszyłem biegiem w strone naszego ulubionego miejsca.Ulubionego ,a jednak tam nie byłem. Gnałem pomiędzy drzewami jak jakis wariat.Miałem złe przeczucia i tak szczerze to chciałem żeby się one nie sprawdziły. Po 10 minutach biegu zeskakiwałem już z ostatniego kamienia w urwisku.Rozejrzałem się.No gdzie jesteś,gdzie!!? Pełen smutku miałem juz zawracać,kiedy nagle w ledwo co widocznej jaskini zobaczyłem....................... CDN.Mam nadzieje że się podoba.Sorcia za błędy.next może jeszcze w weekend ,ale to tylko jak ładnie poprosicie. :D baj,baj :) Zapraszam :) Przyjaźń jest lekarstwem na wszystko-to mój drugi blog zapraszam :) : http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Szczerbatek_Czkawka Rozdział 27 W ledwo co widocznej jaskini zobaczyłem........jakiś cień.Pełen nadziei rzuciłem się biegiem w tamtym kierunku.Z każdym moim susem byłem coraz bliżej.Pokonałem dzielącą mnie odległość i to co ujrzałem,spowodowało że moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić.W kącie jaskini leżał ledwo co oddychający Szczerbatek. '-Szczerbek-szepnąłem ,podbiegając do niego.Wszystko to co zaplanowałem, że na niego nakrzycze,dam karę nagle się ulotniło.Nawet nie miałem siły na krzyk,jagby tkwił w moim gardle i nie mógł sie wydostać. ' Dopadłem do mojego przyjaciela,był cały gorący,jego skóra mnie paliła.Ale nie obchodziło mnie to że będe miał oparzenia. '-Szczerbatek,hej Mordko szłyszysz mnie?-szepnąłem ze łzami w oczach.Nic.-Szczerbek!Prosze cię zrób coś,porusz się przyjacielu,proszę.-teraz to już płakałem,głaszcząc go.Smok cichutko mrukną i ledwie co poruszył się.Następnie otworzył swoje zielono-żółte kocie oczy.W głębi ducha cieszyłem się jak wariat , że przynajmniej to zrobił.Szczerbol chyba zauwarzył moje łzy na policzkach,ponieważ poczułem pod dłonią jak napina wszystkie mięśnie.-Nie,leż spokojnie,ja już wzywam pomoc-chciałem sie uśmiechnąć,choć troszke,ale wyszedł z tego grymas.' Wyjąłem kartke i napisałem szybko wiadomość do innych,żeby wzieli jakieś nosze,jeden z nich żeby poszedł po Goti i zaprowadził ją do mojego domu,a reszta żeby przyszła do Kruczego Urwiska i to szybko.Nasttępnie kartkę przyczepiłem do nogi Straszliwca i kazałem mu odlaleźć Astrid.Poleciał. Wróciłem do leżącego Szczerbatka.Spojrzał na mnie,oczyma pełnymi przeprosin. '-Hej,masz sie nie poddawać słyszysz?Goti powie co ci dolega i znajde składniki na lekarstwo.Będzie dobrze.Obiecuje ci to przyjacielu słyszysz?Wyciągne cię z tego.Tylko musisz mi obiecać,że będziesz walczył i nie zostawisz mnie-przy ostatnim zdaniu głos zaczą mi się łamać.Szczerbatek lekko mnie szturchną,jagby dając znak żebym sie tak nie zamartwiał.Leciutko się uśmiechnąłem i pomimo tego że był cały gorący przytuliłem sie do Mordki. ' Leżelismy tak chwile,aż nie usłyszałem trzepotu skrzydeł.Podniosłem się i zerkając na Szczerbka wyłoniłem sie z jaskini.Astrid widząc moją mine podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła. '-CZkawka dostałam twój list,co się dzieje?-spytała odsuwając się lekko ode mnie.' '-SZczerbatek......Jest....coś mu dolega-wyszeptałem ledwo co słyszalnie.' '-Co ale jak to?-wszyscy równocześnie zapytali.' '-Nie wiem.Znalazłem go w jaskini.....jest cały rozpalony...... i nie jest z nim dobrze.-wziąłem głębszy wdech żeby się wziąść w garść.-Trzeba jak najszybciej przetransportować go do wioski.-wszyscy pokiwali głowami.' '-To gdzie on jest?-zapytał Mieczyk.' '-Chodzcie-szepnałem tylko i udałem się w strone jaskini.Wszedłem do środka i odrazu znalazłem się przy przyjacielu.' '-O Thorze....-szepnęli wszyscy-Ale jakim cudem.....-zaczął Śledzik.' '-Nie mam pojęcia.Odkąd wróciliśmy z wyspy siedmiu wodospadów,zachowywał sie inaczej i to było przyczyną.Taki jestem głupi,żeby odrazu się nie domyślic.............. Macie te nosze?-pokiwali głowami na tak i podali mi je.Rozłożyłem,po czym zająłem się wkładaniem ich pod Szczerbatka.' Gdy juz wszystko było gotowe,Hakokieł złapał za materiał i wzbił sie w powietrze.Ja oczywiście siedziałem przy moim czarnym jak noc koleszce. Lot dłużył mi się bardzo,co raz sprawdzałem czy nadal ma gorączke.Niestety cały czas się utrzymywała i chyba przybrała na sile. '-Możemy szybciej,gorączka jest wyższa niż była.-krzyknąłem,a raczej chciałem krzyknac.' '-Już jesteśmy-usłyszałem głos Sonczysmarka.' Po wylądowaniu przenieśliśmy SZczerbka do mojego pokoju,gdzie była już Goti.Położyliśmy go na legowisku. '-Goti prosze powiedz co mu jest....-szepnąłem patrząc się na nią załamanym wzrokiem.' Szamanka zaczęła badać Szczerbatka.Po jakiś 10 min. skończyła i przemówiła lekko niespokojnym głoseem: '-Złapał na wyspie wodospadów chorobe o nazwie ''Pioruk Złosliwy jest to choroba bardzo groźna dla gadów,a wszczególnosci dla smoków....-przerwałem jej''' '-A jest na to jakieś lekarstwo? I ile zostało czasu....?-spytałem ' '-Składniki jest bardzo łatwo znaleźć,nawet mam je u siebie,lecz jeden ze składników jest bardzo rzadko spotykany i tym bardziej trudno jest go znaleźć.-odparła' '-Masz reszte składników u siebie tak? A ten żadko spotykany Co to za składnik?' '-Jest to kwiat Nocnej Furii,jak już mówiłam bardzo rzadki okaz.Jest tylko 4 wyspy na których można go spotkać na : Wyspie Gór Pasiastych,Gór ryżowych, Wyspie Zielonych Ziół, i jak dotąd nie odkrytej wyspie Łąk i Wulkanów. Ta ostatnia wyspa wygląda dość normalnie niz jej sama nazwa wskazuje.-Goti pokazała mi rysunek tej wyspy.Wejście do niej było przez taki hmm.....dość sporawy tunel.Chwila ja gdzieś widziałem takie wejście.Koło wyspy, Furii jakieś 2 dni drogi od niej.' '-Jak wygląda ten kwiat?-spytałem,a w głowie już miałem plan trasy.' '-Kwiat jest bardzo jasnoniebieski.Wieczorami lekko błyszczy.Można go znaleźć na łąkach.Potrzebne mi są 2 takie kwiaty.Zazwyczaj rosną grupowo,więc nie będziej miał trudności z znalezieniem go.-kiwnąłem głową,zapamiętując cechy charakterystyczne kwiatu.-Musisz sie śpieszyć ta choroba postepuje bardzo szybko,zostało ci niewiele czasu,jeśli nie zdążysz to twój smok......umrze.' '-Ile mam czasu?-wymawiając te trzy wyrazy coś we mnie powoli pękało.' '-Masz 7 dni na znalezienie i dostarczenie ostatniego składnika na lek.-Pokiwałem głową.' '-Mamo spakuj mi coś do jedzenia na droge i czy mógłbym wziąść Chmuroskoka?Jest najszybszy zaraz po Szczerbatku.' '-Oczywiście że możesz.-powiedziała lekko sie usmiechając-Chodcie zostawimy ich samych.' Po chwili byłem w pokoju juz tylko z Mordka.Usiadłem obok niego. '-Szczerbatek.-smok otworzył swoje oczy i popatrzył na mnie ze szcześciem i wiarą w nich.-Znajde ten składnik słyszysz? -połozyłem swoja dłoń na jego gorącą głowe.-Uratuje cię.Nie pozwole ci umrzeć.Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.Nigdy cię nie zostawie.Za pare dni będziesz ganiał z innymi smokami na zewnątrz.-leciutko sie uśmiechnąłem-Za 7 dni wróce do ciebie z lekarstwem,ale ty musisz mi cos obiecać.-cichutko mrukną,pytając się co.-Obiecaj mi Kolego,że bedziesz walczył.Że mnie nie opuścisz.-cały czsas patrzyłem w te zielone oczy,które są kropka w kropke podobne do moich.Szczerbatek pokiwał głową na tak.Lekko lizną moją dłoń.-Muszę juz isć,niedługo sie zobaczymy.-Przytuliłem sie do niego jeszcze po czym zbiegłem na dół.' '-Uważaj na siebie Czkawka-powiedziała moja mama,gdy brałem od niej prowiant.' '-Zawsze uwazam.-szepnąłem i tym razem zwróciłem sie do Chmuroskoka-Chodz lecimy.' Obaj wybieglismy na zewnątrz.Wsiadłem na smoka mojej mamy i wystartowaliśmy. Mam 7 dni na znalezienie ostatniego skladniku na lekarstwo.Od teraz zaczą się wyścig z czasem. CDN.Mam nadzieję ze się podoba :) Sorcia za błędy. Zapraszam na mój 2 blog. Szczerbo........;( ' 'Rozdział 28 Najpierw polecielismy na najbliższe wyspy Gór Pasiastych i Gór Ryżowych,ponieważ były praktycznie koło siebie. Gdy wylądowalismy zaczeliśmy przeszukiwac tutejsze łąki.A dlaczego tylko łąki?Ponieważ Goti powiedziała że te kwiaty rosna tylko na łąkach.Ale wracając.Przeszukaliśmy całe dwie wyspy,a zajeło nam to jakieś 10 godzin z trzema dziesięcio minutowymi przerwami i nic.Nie znaleźliśmy. '-No trudno,na tych nie ma to może będą na następnych.Jak myslisz?-zwróciłem się do smoka leżącego obok mnie.Pokiwał głową ,przyznając mi racje.Akurat teraz siedzimy przy ognisku.Ja koncze jeść drugą rybe,a Chmuroskok połaszuje swoją kupke ryb.' Przez 5 minut siedzieliśmy w ciszy.Ja cały czas myslałem o moim przyjacielu.Nie wiem co bym bez niego zrobił.Zawsze bylismy razem.A jak nie zdąże na czas?NIe ,nie ,nie!!!-pokręciłem głową wybijając sobie to z głowy.Przylece na czas ze składnikiem i Szczerbatek będzie zdrowy.Tak właśnie będzie.Z rozmysleń wyrwało mnie lekkie szturchnięcie.Spojrzałem na Chmuroskoka,jemu też było ciężko.Jest przyjacielem Szczerbka. '-Tak,juz lecimy.-mówiąc to zgasiłem ogień i wsiadłem na smoka.-Nastepny przystanek Wyspa Zielonych Ziół.-skierowałem nas w danym kierunku.' *******-******-******* Na tą wyspe lecieliśmy równo dzień i noc.Niedobrze zostało nam tylko 5 i niecałe pół dnia. Tak jak poprzednio przeszukaliśmy całą wyspe.I nic nie znaleźliśmy.Mogłem sie tego spodziewać. '-No dobrze Chmuroskok,wiem że jesteś zmęczony,bo i ja jestem,ale musimy lecieć.Zostało nam mało czasu niecałe 5 dni.-smok spojrzał na mnie oczyma mówiącymi ''Przeceniasz moje siły-Ja wiem,ale na tą wyspe leci sie 3 dni,gdy juz na niej będziemy będziesz mógł odpocząć ,a ja zajme się szukaniem dobrze?-Cicho westchną i kiwną głową na zgode.Wsiadłem na smoka mojej mamy i odlecieliśmy.' ' ******-********-******''' Lecąc na wyspe Łąk i Wulkanów wybrałem najszybszą i najkrótszą z tras.A miałem do wyboru 3,lecz lecąc tą będziemy szybciej na miejscu. Tak czy siak zobaczyliśmy na horyzoncie wejście do jaskini po 2 dniach,to i tak dobrze.Po krótkiej chwili wlatywalismy do jaskini,a nastepnie naszym oczom ukazała nam się dosyć sporawa łąka.Chmuroskok wylądował.Odrazu zeskoczyłem z niego i pogłaskałem. '-Dobrze odpocznij sobie,a ja poszukam składnika na lekarstwo.-smok poszedł pod jakieś drzewo i położył sie.' '-No dobra.Poszukiwania czas zacząć-szepnałem sam do siebie i wkroczyłem w pierwszą kępę kwiatów.' Szukałem kilka godzin,a najgorsze jest to że nie znalazłem kompletnie NIC!! Usiadłem załamany koło już nie śpiącego Chmuroskoka. '-I nic-szepnałem chowając twarz w dłonie-Goti mówiła że powinien być na którejś z tych wysp.A nie ma,nie mogłem ich ominąc czy przegapić.Muszą gdzieś tu być.-oparłem sie o leżącego za mna smoka.' Nagle coś błysnęło.Podnisłem sie i podreptałem w tamtym kierunku.W najgęstrzej trawie jaka tylko może byc,moim oczom ukazał się.... '-KWIAT NOCNEJ FURII!!!!!!-wykrzyknałem uradowany-TAk!!!CHmuroskok znaleźlismy!!-smok zacza pomrukiwac radosnie-Dobra mam-mówiąc to zerwałem 2 kwiaty,tyle o ile prosiła mnie Goti.-Teraz lecimy i to bardzo szybko zostało mało czasu.-Wskoczyłem na smoka i natychmiast wzbilismy sie w powietrze.' ' ******----*****---******' '-Został niecały dzień,słyszysz niecały dzień!!Chmuroskok prosze cię przyspiesz.!Leć tak szybko jak potrafisz błagam cię!!-mówiłem już praktycznie łamiacym się głosem.Powoli zaczęła ogarniac mnie rozpacz.A jak jednak nie zdąże?Jak.....?-NIe !-krzyknąłem niewytrzymywując tego wszystkiego.Nagle przed nami zawidniała wyspa.-No dobra jesteśmy,teraz dawaj wysil sie ,zrób to dla mnie.Dam ci spokój,tylko prosze cię szybciej.-mówiłem cicho i spokojnie,ale tak naprawde w środku wcale nie byłem taki spokojny.Juz po chwili ladowalismy przed moim domem.Nie obchodziło mnie teraz nic,ludzie cos krzyczeli.Wbiegłem z rozmachem do domu,zawiasy cicho zaskrzypiały.Wbiegłem po schodach i już byłem w swoim pokoju.' '-Już jestem,przepraszam że tak późno,CHmuroskok nie dawał juz rady-podałem składnik szamance i sam dopiero co zobaczyłem w jakiem stanie znajduje sie moj Kolega.Podbiegłem do niego.' '-Szczerbatek-szepnałem dotykając jego wciąż rozpalonej głowy.cichutko mrukną, otwieracjąc swe oczy, w których zobaczyłem radość na mój widok.-Szczerbo,już jestem zaraz bedziesz zdrowy przyjacielu.-cały czas głaskałem go,po chwili Goti podała mi lekarstwo.' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeH6qocdXJs Podstawiłem je pod mordke SZczerbka.Ostatkiem sił odsuną głowę.-Szczerbatek,prosze cię to dla twojego dobra.-spróbowałem jeszcze raz.Wypił krzywiąc sie.Spojrzał na mnie oczyma pełnymi przeprosin.Po czym ciałem mojego przyjaciela wstrząsną jeden pojedyńczy dreszcz.Jego brzuch opadł ostatni raz w rytmie jego oddechu.Zamkną powoli oczy,posyłając mi wybaczające spojrzenie.-NIe-szepnałem-Prosze cię nie zostawiaj mnie,Ja ......nie dam sobie rady bez ciebie.Nie.......odchodz........przyjacielu........proszę.-nie żałowałem łez,płakałem jak bóbr,w gardle narosła mi gula.Przyłożyłem swoją głowe do jego,zaciskając mocno oczy pełne łez.-Prosze cię.......-szepnałem-Obiecałeś mi że mnie nie opuścisz. Jeszcze tego samego dnia odbył sie pogrzeb.Zdjąłem Szczerbatkowi ogon,siodło i sam załadowałem go na statek.Nie mogłem sie pozbierać.Moje serce pekało na miliony kawałeczków,a te kawałeczki na tryliony.Wszyscy zgromadzilismy się na głównej plaży.Pamiętam jak ganialiśmy się po niej ze Szczerbatkiem. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeH6qocdXJs thumb|500px-Ja tak bardzo cie przepraszam przyjacielu.To tylko wyłocznie moja wina,nie zdążyłem na czas....Może gdybym......-szepnałem,z moich oczu spływały łzy.-Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.Tak było,tak jest i tak bedzie zawsze.Nik ani nic nie zastąpi mi tak dobrego,tak bezinteresownego przyjaciela,jakim byłeś ty....Ja...tak bardzo przepraszam.....Zawsze będziesz moim Szczerbatkiem ,pamiętaj.Wiem że będziesz czuwał nademną,żeby nic mi się nie stało.Zawsze taki byłeś-minimalnie sie uśmiechnałem-Zawsze opiekowałeś sie mna,a ja tobą.Zawsze byłeś ze mną w trudnych chwilach,sytuacjach. Zawsze bylismy razem.Tylko Ja i Ty.Pamiętasz jak obiecywalismy sobie że siebie nigdy nie opuścimy?Nie mam ci tego za złe,że nie dotrzymałeś obietnicy.-do moich rąk dano mi strzałe z łukiem.Nadal jeszcze płacząc podniosłem je-Tak bardzo cie przepraszam.Byłeś,jesteś i zawsze będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem.Dziekuję ci za wszystko co mnie spotkało.Za te dobre jak i zarówno złe chwile.-wystrzeliłem strzałe trafiając w statek ,na którym leżał moj przyjaciel.-Dziekuję Kolego,do zobaczenia w Valhalii.-szepnałem.Moje serce nie było już sercem,było martwe.Z dniem,w którym straciłem swojego jedynego najlepszego przyjaciela,moje serce jak i zarówno ja sam nie będziemy już tym samym. Nawet nie zauważyłem jak ludzie odeszli.Zostałem sam.Sam na świecie.Co z tego że miałem mame,ojca,całą osade,jeźdźców.Skoro nie bedzie dane mi już nigdy więcej zobaczyc mojego Szczerbatka,Szczerbusia,przyjaciela który lubił sie ze mna powygłupiac,podrażnić,polatać.A teraz zostało mi to odebrane.Straciłem kogos,kogo tak bardzo kochałem,na kim mi bardzo zależało. Mroźne powietrze pkrywało mi twarz zalaną łzami.Nie przeszkadzało mi to,że jest mi zimno,że będe chory.Ja chciałem tylko i wyłącznie móc zobaczyc mojego przyjaciela.Tę uśmiechniętą Szczerbatą Mordke. '-Do zobaczenia w Valhalii Szczerbatku.-zdążyłem jeszcze to wyszeptać,po czym zrobiło mi sie ciemno przed oczami i straciłem przytomność.Lecz w głowie miałem jedno wspomnienie.Zielone kocie oczy mojego jedynego najlepszego przyjaciela.SZCZERBATKA.' A tu wspomnienia Czkawki związane z Szczerbatkiem. thumb|700px I mamy niestety smutny rozdział.Pisząc to miałam łzy w oczach,nadal mam rozumiecie?Hah.....Ale to jeszcze nie koniec (chyba)czekajcie na jakąłś informacje,albo kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieje że sie podoba.Piszcie w komentarzach.Sorki za błędy. i do zobaczenia :).............;( Zapraszam na moj 2 blog :) http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Szczerbatek_Czkawka tu znajdziecie 2 opowiadania to i jeszcze jedno :) Rozdział 29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeH6qocdXJs Obudziłem sie leżąc w łóżku w swoim pokoju.Było ciemno.Gdzieniegdzie na ścianach widniały maleńkie promyki słońca wpadające przez okno.Koło mnie na krześle siedziała,a raczej siedziała śpiąc moja mama.Spojrzałem w sufit.Do mojej świadomosci zaczęły przekradać sie zdarzenia z ostatnich....godzin?...dni?.....tygodni.?Sam nie wiem.Nie obchodziło mnie to.Wszystkie złe,bolące chwile powróciły z dwojona siłą.Moje serce przyspieszyło,zwiekszając swójm rytm bicia.Boleśnie zadrgało.Skuliłem sie w kulke na łóżku.W gardle narosła gula cierpienia ,bólu i straty.Raz po raz wstrząsał mną potężny dreszcz.Na powrót w moich oczach pojawiły sie łzy.Łzy bólu,cierpienia.W mojej głowie przewijały sie kolejno wszystkie wspomnienia związane z moim najlepszym przyjacielem,którego nigdy juz nie zobacze.Jak mnie porwał,jak pierwszy raz zaufalismy sobie.Wszystkie złe jak i zarówno dobre chwile.Jak pokonalismy Czerwoną Smierć ,jak myslałem że wtedy umarł......Wojna z Drago,a przedtem denerwowanie Dagura.Nasze wspólne loty,wygłupy.Jak obrażał się na mnie,chociarz to trwało tylko chwile i wiedziałem że robi sobie żarty,ale w głębi serca,w głębi siebie to minimalnie bolało. '-Czkawka-zatroskany i pełen ulgi głos mojej mamy wyrwał mie tymczasowo z zamyslenia.-Jak dobrze że się obudziłeś.Byłeś nieprzytomny 3 tygodnie.Wszyscy martwilismy sie o ciebie.-szepneła przytulając mnie.Nie zareagowałem.wciąż leżałem zwinięty na łóżku,nadal z moich oczu płyneły łzy.-Czkawka...?Wszystko dobrze?-spytała zmartwiona.Nie wiem,ale cos we mnie pekło.' '-JAK MA BYC DOBRZE!!!!! STRACIŁEM JEDYNEGO NAJLEPSZEGO PRZYJACIELA!!!!!! I MA BYC DOBRZE!!!!????-wydarłem sie na nią.Nawet nie obchodziło mnie to że ja ranie,ja chciałem miec tylko swięty spokój i cierpiec w samotności.-Idz sobie. Ja nie chce nikogo widzieć,chce zostać sam.-szepnałem na powrót zwijajac sie w kłębek i płacząc.' '-Ale Czkawka ....-szepnęła' '-Chce byc SAM! Czy ja mówie innym jezykiem że jest to aż tak ciężko zrozumieć!!!??? CHCE BYĆ SAM !!! Słyszysz!!???-krzyknałem.Usłyszałem jak mówi że na stoliku jest jedzenie i żebym zjadł.Po czym ciche kroki na schodach.Zajdłem wszystko i na powrót położyłem się tylko że tym razem na legowisku mojego przyjaciela.' Zwinałem sie w kłębek,szlochając wspominałem moją uśmiechnietą Szczerbatą Mordkę.Moje serce biło z olbrzymią prędkością.Gula w gardle stawała sie coraz to wieksza.Dreszcze nasiliły się.A ja? Ja leżałem skulony i cierpiący na środku legowiska rozmyslając. Przez następne miesiące tak właśnie sie zachowywałem.Tylko jadłem,piłem, spałem i cały czas wspominałem chwile z Mordka.Moja dość ciężka depresja jak to nazwała Goti nie ustepywała wręcz przeciwnie z dnia na dzień,z godziny na godzine,z minuty na minute było coraz to gorzej.Przychodzili do mnie jeźdźcy,rodzice,nawet niektórzy z wioski,lecz ja wrzeszczałem na nich i wyganiałem z pokoju.Coraz to bardziej pogłębiałem się w cierpieniu i stracie.W bolącej samotności. Dokładnie od godziny jestem na zewnątrz.Nikt o tym nie wie.Postanowiłem sie przejść.A ide w kierunku mojego,naszego ulubionego miejsca.Krucze Urwisko.Taki byłem nieobecny że nawet nie zauwarzyłem że jestem juz na miejscu.Rozjerzałem się.Natychmiast w moich oczach pojawiły sie łzy,a z moich wspomnien wyłoniło sie to jedne konkretne: Czteroletni chłopiec bawi się w łapanie motyli.Nikt nie wie że uciekł z domu i teraz obecnie jest bardzo daleko od wioski.Nagle słyszy ryk.Z radoscią na twarzy odwraca się w konkrętną strone.Nastepnie ukazuje mu sie smok czarny jak noc.Nocna Furia.Podchodzi do chłopca i zaczyna sie z nim bawic. ''-''Jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem''-mówi chłopczyk z maleńką blizna na brodzie.Smok mruczy.-Obiecuje nigdy cie nie zostawic-szepcze uśmiechnięty.Smok radośnie podskakuje.'' Tak,kiedys ja ze Szczerbatkiem juz sie spotkalismy.Mielismy wtedy 4 lata.W wypadku,spowodowanym z winy mojego ojca straciłem pamięc.Nic poważnego,lecz wspomnienia małego czteroletniego chłopca związane z jego przyjacielem uległy zapomnieniu.Na szczeście Nocna Furia widziała ten wypadek i musiała wywnioskować że jego przyjaciel stracił pamięc.Poczekał do moich 15 urodzin i porwał mnie.Oczywiście codziennie mnie obserwował. Cicho westchnąłem wracając do tamtych chwil.Bylismy tacy szcześliwi.Cieszylismy sie życiem.A teraz? Zawiodłem go.Nie zdążyłem na czas.Przeze mnie mój przyjaciel umarł.Gdybym wtedy nie poleciał z nim na tą wyspe.Nie stracił bym go. Siedziałem w urwisku dość długo.gdy robiło sie ciemno postanowiłem wracać.Tylko nie spacerkiem,a biegiem i to takim jak kiedyś biegalismy razem. Dosyc szybko dotarłem do wioski.Stoik wraz z Valką byli otoczeni ludzmi z wioski.Cos do nich mówili.Nie chciało mi się słuchać co.Miałem już wchodzić do domu kiedy usłyszałem '-CZKAWKA!!!-krzykna ktos.NIe odwróciłem sie.Podbiegła do mnie Valka.-Gdzies ty był?Szukalismy cię.' '-Musiałem się przejśc-szepnałem ledwo słyszalnie.Po czym wszedłem do środka.Zrobiłem sobie coś do jedzenia i bez życia poczłapałem na góre do mojego pokoje,do mojej samotni.' Kładąc sie spac postanowiłem sobie jedno.Od jutra z samego rana bede biegał.Z tym postanowieniem i wspomnieniem mojego Szczerbatka usnałem na legowisku przyjaciela,którego nie zobacze już przez całe swoje życie. Mamy rozdział 29 ;( Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) ;( 'Rozdział 30' Przez kolejne tygodnie można powiedzieć że wziałem sie za siebie.Nie siedziałem juz w domu całymi dniami.Za to cześciej przebywałem w lesie ćwicząc,z dala od wszystkich.Musiałem niestety wrócić do swojej pracy w akademi.Do której zostałem zmuszony.Otóż Stoik powiedział że jeśli nie będe prowadził zajeć to zabierze z mojego pokoju legowisko.NIe miałem innego wyjścia niż zacząc normalnie funkcjonować,lecz w środku nadal byłem przepełniony bólem,tęsknotą.Nie byłem tym dawnym chłopakiem co kiedyś.Chodziłem przygnębiony,bez życia.W oczach była pustka.Rzadko kiedy sie odzywałem,a jeśli juz to musiałem robic to było słychać w moim głosie ból i smutek.W każdej wolnej chwili mysle o Szczerbatku,o tym co bysmy robili,gdyby był tu ze mną. Ludzie z wioski zapewnie myslą że mi juz przeszo to załamanie.Lecz są w błędzie.Pozbierałem się tylko dlatego bo pomyslałem o tym co by Szczerbatek powiedział gdyby mnie widział w takim stanie.Pozbierałem sie dla niego.Chociaż minimalnie,zacząłem jakoś funkcjonować.Ale tylko ja wiem jak jest naprawde.Że ledwo co sie trzymam,to co pokazuje pozostałym to jest tylko gra.Nic nie warta gra.A gdy jestem sam.Gdy otacza mnie samotność,cierpie ogromne katusze.Barkuje mi go,brakuje mi tak bardzo.Wyobraźcie sobie jak wy byście zaareagowali na wieść że osoba którą kochaliscie,najblizszy wam człowiek,istota umarł.Jeśli nie potraficie sobie tego wyobraźić to postawcie sie na moim miejscu.Chociaz bedzie to trudne. Wiele osób gra przed innymi.Nie zachowuja sie tak jak powinni.Nie są sobą.Graja tylko przed innymi żeby sie przypodobać.Zeby nie zostać wysmianym,obrzucony błotem,upokarzanym.Ile taka istota musi sie nastarać żeby mieć do kogo sie odezwać,mieć w kimś kolege.Chociaż ten kolega nie zawsze okazuje sie dobrym,ale ta istota nawet na to nie patrzy,bo chce mieć kogoś z kim mogła by porozmawiać.Nie byc samotna.Dużo jest takich osób,ludzi,istot,które czekają na swoich przyjaiół.W kim bedą mogli miec oparcie. Ja ze stratą swojego najlepszego przyjaciela dołączyłem do grona takich osób.Takie osoby jak ja,prowadzą dwa życia.Oszukują samych siebie,żeby tylko mieć do kogo otworzyc buzie.Takie osoby czesto cierpią,nie mówiąc nic nikomu.Bo po co mówic? Zeby brać kogoś na litość? Wolą już cierpieć w samotności niz mieć kolege z litości.Ja takich mam teraz wielu,praktycznie całą wioske. ' '''Każdy lituje się nade mna.Mam juz tego wszystkiego dosyć.Często przesiaduje nad klifem,naszym drugim ulubionym miejscem,patrząc w gwiazdy i zastanawiając się czy mojemu najlepszemu Koledze jest dobrze tam gdzie jest.Czesto tak się zastanawiam.Uciekając od natrętnych pytań ''Czy wszystko dobrze ?,Jak sie czujesz?. Teraz obecnie biegne przed siebie.Jest przed szóstą rano,wiec wiekszość śpi o tej porze. Kocham biegać,tak samo jak kocham latać.Lecz juz nigdy nie będe unosił sie w powietrzu z moim przyjacielem.Biegając czuje się ......wolny.Tak samo jak podczas lotu.Tylko te dwie czynności :bieg i lot,sprawiają że potrafie zapomnieć o przykrościach.Pomysleć.A szczególnie uwielbiam bardzo szybkie biegi,zarówno jak i loty.Zapomniałem już nawet że potrafie tak szybko się przemieszczać,nie męcząc sie wcale.Kąciki moich ust lekko zadrgały.Właśnie ze wszystkich wspomnień wyłoniło sie jedno. Pietnastoletni chłopak z lewą sztuczną nogą,biegnie przed siebie śmiejąc sie. ''-No dalej Szczerbatku! Przecierz wiem ,że potrafisz szybciej biec! No dawaj,taki z ciebie staruszek,że juz siły nie masz i nie potrafisz mnie dogonic? Mnie? Mizernego chuderlaka,który ma tylko jedną noge całą i zdrową? -chłopiec naśmiewa sie ze swojego przyjaciela,który biegnie za nim z obrażoną miną.-Ej...no..nie obrażaj się.!Przecierz wiesz że.....-chłopcowi nie dane było dokończyć.Smok rzucił sie do przodu skacząc na chłopca i przygważdzając go do ziemi.Zaczyna go lizać-Nie...tfuj...Szczerbatku....prosze..cię przestań...przecież wiesz że to nie schodzi.!-krzyczy próbując odepchnąc mordke swojego przyjaciela,lecz na daremne.-No ,dobra przepraszam,słyszysz? PRZEPRASZAM! a teraz złaź ze mnie Kolego!-wesoły smok słysząc przepraszanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela zchodzi z niego.Chłopak sie podnosi,ale zaraz ląduje z powrotem na ziemi.Smok podcią mu nogi ogonem i rzucił sie na przód.-Ejjj...!!! To niepsrawiedliwe!!!-krzyczy chłopiec i goni swojego przyjaciela.'' Na wspomnienie tej sceny w moich oczach na powrót zagosciły łzy.Otarłem je wierzchiem dłoni. '-Oj Szczerbatku....nawet nie wiesz ile bym dał żeby cie znowu zobaczyć.-szepnąłem,przyspieszając jeszcze bardziej.' Rozdział 31 To zależy od was czy bedzie dzisiaj czy też nie :) Ból.Ból.Ból.Tylko to teraz czułem.To uczucie było w całym moim ciele.Przemieszczało się i nasilało coraz to bardziej.Byłem przyzwyczajony do takich emocji,lecz to było cos innego.Nasilał sie bardziej,w końcu znalazł sobie miejsce w moim i tak zbolałym sercu.Ból.....niedoopisania.Ledwo co biegłem,lecz nie poddawałem się.Wiedziałem że Szczerbatek by tego nie chciał. Tylko i wyłącznie dla niego stąpałem teraz po ziemi.Żyłem,chociaż stan w którym obecnie się znajdowałem nie można porównać do życia,do niczego. Przez pierwszy miesiąc po pobudce myslałem o samobójstwie.Ale w końcu doszedłem do wniosku,że nie chciał by tego.I nie miał bym pewnosci że spotkam sie z Mordką.Właśnie. Spotkanie z moim najlepszym przyjacielem tego chce,chociaż jedno,żebym tylko zobaczył te jego zielone oczy,które są kropka w kropke podobne do moich.Ja chce zobaczym mojego przyjaciela.Nie wytrzymam juz dłużej.Chce mieć go przy sobie.Przytulić.Powygłupiać sie.Po prostu być z nim,przy nim.Ale nie będzie nam to dane,aż do mojej smierci. Znajduje się obecnie na południowej plaży.Od kilku tygodni zamiast biegać po lesie,to okrążam wyspe.Biegne po prostu przez plaże. Przystanąłem na chwile,rozglądając się.Z tego miejsca było doskonale widac klif.Nasz ulubiony klif.Mielismy takich dużo.Duzo naszych ulubionych miejsc.Ruszyłem przed siebie nie chcąc żeby kolejne bolące wspomnienia wróciły,lecz było za późno. Dwaj przyjaciele wyladowali,a raczej spadli na dość małą wypustkę przed nieznana kraina.Smok wypuścił swojego przyjaciela z łap. ''-Łoch....pojawiła sie znienacka.-powiedział zdejmując hełm i poprawiając włosy.Dostał kamykiem w głowe.Odwrócił się i zobaczył swojego obrażonego przyjaciela.-No co? Obrażasz się? Wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha?-smok zaczą nasladować ludzką mowę.-To teraz patrz!-chłopak rzucił się na szyje smoka,lecz ten ani drgną,za to podniósł się i powędrował nad klif-hej,hej,hej.....dobra wygrałeś!! Słyszysz wygrałeś-krzykna przestraszony chłopak niebezpiecznie wisząc nad przepaścią.Smok czarny jak noc rzucił sie na plecy śmiejąc.Po chwili szesnastoletni chłopak był na ziemi ,leżąc a nad nim stał jego czarny przyjaciel i ....zaczą go lizać-Nie...Szczerbatku.....wiesz,że to sie nie zmywa! Gadzino ty moja przestań!!Oo......-smok położył swoj łeb na brzuchu chłopaka.Patrzył sie na niego radosnym wzrokiem.'' {.........} ''-To jak ją nazwiemy?-spytał chłopak kleczący przed dosć sporawą mapa całego Archipelagu i nowo odkrytych miejsc.Jego smok siedzący obok podrapał się pod pachą.-Swędzipacha...może być-odparł zapisując nazwe i przerysowywując kraine znajdującą sie przed nimi.-jak myslisz...co może kryc sie w tutejszych lasach? Może znajdziemy kilka zmiennoskrzydłych,a może odkryjemy nowy gatunek.Może w końcu znajdziemy drugą Nocną Furię.-chłopak powiedziawszy to spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela,który patrzył się na niego wzrokiem mówiącym''Polecimy zobaczymy''-To by było cos-szepna.'' Potrząsnąłem głową,powracając do rzeczywistości.W oczach znowu lśniły łzy. Druga Nocna Furia.Tyle ich szukalismy i nie znaleźliśmy.Obiecałem mu kiedyś,że znajdziemy jego pobratyńca.I zawiodłem go ,znowu. Cicho westchnąłem,przeskakując z kamienia na kamień.Wylądowałem wreszcie na piasku plaży zachodniej.Ruszyłem biegiem przed siebie.Próbowałem nie wspominac,bo byłoby coraz to gorzej ze mna,ale nie mogłem.Wspomnienia same wkradały się w mój umysł. Przerażony chłopak wbiega do swego pokoju.Podaje brakujący składnik szamance i podbiega do swojego konającego przyjaciela ''-Szczerbatku....juz jestem słyszysz? Zaraz bedziesz zdrowy tylko wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.'' {....} Chłopak podaje lekarstwo przyjacielowi.Smok wącha po czym ostatkiem sił odsuwa głowe ''-Szczerbatek! To dla twojego dobra.....prosze cię wypij to.Wiem że to śmierdzi,ale wypij.-podaje znowu lek.smok z wachaniem wypija.Po czym patrzy na swego przyjaciela przepraszającym wzrokiem.Jego brzuch opada ostatni raz,wydając ostatnie tchnienie.Zamyka oczy.'' ''-Nie.....-szepcze załamany chłopak.-Proszę cie nie zostawiaj mnie.Obiecałeś mi......-przykłada głowe do głowy swojego przyjaciela zaciskając oczy pełne łez-Nie opuszczaj mnie.....'' '-NIE!!!!!!-krzyknałem upadając na piach-Nie,nie ,nie,dlaczego on.!Thorze dlaczego! Dlaczego zabrałeś mi mojego jedynego przyjaciela Odynie!Dlaczego-ostatni wyraz juz szepcze.Moim ciałem wstrząsną dreszcz.Kolejne wspomnienie pojawia sie w mojej głowie.' Łódz.Zapłakany chłopak stoi ze strzałą i łukiem w ręku. ''-Tak bardzo cie przepraszam przyjacielu.-mówi cicho.Po jego policzkach spływają łzy.-Dziekuje Kolego,do zobaczenia w Valhalli.-wypuszcza strzałę,która trafia w statek.'' '-NIe,nie,nie,nie!!!!!Ja chce mojego przyjaciela!!!Chce go zobaczyć!!-krzyknałem już na całe gardło.Ból w klatce piersiowej narósł.Był nie do wytrzymania.Łkałem jak małe dziecko chcąc,żeby zobaczyc choc na chwile swojego przyjaciela.' Cdn.Przepraszam was za błedy.Next jutro i mam nadzieje że się podoba :) ;( 'Rozdział 32' Kiedy nagle cos mnie przyszpiliło do ziemi.Nie wiedziałem co to.Cos dużego to wiedziałem na pewno.Może to dzikie zwierze?Tym lepiej dla mnie,szybciej zobacze mojego przyjaciela.Jedynego przyjaciela.Skuliłem się czując narastający ból w klatce piersiowej.Tak bardzo chciałem go zobaczyć.Tak bardzo.Kolejne wspomnienie,kolejna dawka bólu,lecz nie przejmowałem się cierpieniem.Wspominając mogłem zobaczyc swego przyjaciela. Chłopiec budzi sie.Znajduje się na wyspie,a tak dokłedniej to na wyspie Furii.Rozgląda sie w poszukiwaniu swojego Szczerbatka,który kilka godzin temu poleciał po lekarstwo dla niego.Tak był chory.Podniósł sie. ''-Szczerbatek!-krzykna zaniepokojony.Juz dawno powinien tu być.Nagle cos przygniotło go do ziemi liżąć.-Tak,ja też się ciesze że cię widze.-odparł uśmiechnięty pietnastolatek.Smok zamruczał radośnie.'' Wtedy był przy mnie cały czas.Czekał aż wyzdrowieje.A ja ? Zostawiłem go gdy był chory.Nie ma usprawiedliwienia na to.No tak szukałem w tym czasie lekarstwa,ale powinienem byc przy nim. Po raz kolejny moim ciałem wstrząsną dreszcz.skuliłem sie jeszcze bardziej.Nawet nie miałem siłty wstać i biec dalej.Nie miałem juz na nic siły.Chciałem tylko umrzeć.Umrzeć i zobaczyć swojego Szczerbusia,za którym tak bardzo tęsknie. Z zakamarków mojego umysłu wyłoniło sie kolejne wspomnienie. Obaj przyjaciele zmeczeni biegmiem siedzą przy ognisku kończąc jeść ryby. ''-Szczerbatku.Obiecuje ci,Cie nigdy nie opuścic.Pamietaj zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.Zawsze będe przy tobie.Razem odkryjemy lądy,pomożemy smokom.Ja i Ty zmienimy ten świat na lepsze.Zeby był bezpiecznym miejscem dla wszystkich smoków.Uda nam sie to tylko i wyłącznie razem.-chłopak podchodzi do czarnego jak noc smoka i przytula sie do niego-Nigdy cie nie zostawie-mówi przytulony-Obiecuje ci to.-szepcze ostatnie trzy wytazu.Jego przyjaciel odpowiada mu mruknięciem,które przypomina tez obietnice.'' Załkałem jeszcze bardziej.Moje serce bezsilnie drgało,chcąc najlepszego przyjaciela mieć przy sobie.Móc znowu latać,biegać ,wygłupiać sie.Byc po prostu razem.Nigdy siebie nie opuszczać. Silne szturchnięcie sprawiło,że powróciłem do rzeczywistości. '-Idźcie sobie ,chce być sam.Zostawcie mnie w spokoju.-powiedziałem bardzo cicho.Ledwo sam siebie usłyszałem.' Lecz ten ktos nie dawał za wygrana.Ciągle mnie szturchał.Nie wytrzymałem. '-Powiedziałem idz sobie! Chce zostać........-podnisłem sie raptownie do pozycji siedzącej.Raptownie przerywając.' Moje oczy rozszerzyły sie do granic mozliwości.Serce znalazło rytm bicia.Ból ,który towarzyszył w moim ciele od dnia śmieci mojego przyjaciela nagle ustąpił.Nie wiedziałem czy to sen,czy jawa. '-Nie,nie,nie......to tylko głupi wybryk mojej wyobraźni-mówiąc to schowałem twarz w dłonie.-Zaraz znikniesz......znowu bede cierpiec......-szturchnięcie powtórzyło sie.A jednak nie zwariowałem....Natychmiast poderwałem głowe do góry,patrząc na.......Na mojego jedynego najlepszego przyjaciela,który patrzył sie na mnie swymi zielonymi oczami przepełnionymi szcześciem ,troską i zmartwieniem.Tak to był on.On żyje......Łzy na powrót zagościły w moich oczach.' '-SZCZERBATEK!!!-krzyknałem rzucając się mu na szyje-Przyjacielu....nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało.Mój kochany Szczerbatek.-szepnąłem znowu płacząc.' Szczerbo odsuna sie niechetnie ode mnie i mruknął zmartwiony tym że płacze.Usmiechnałem sie '-Płacze bo nie moge uwierzyc że tu jesteś.Goti mówiła że lek nie zadziała tym bardziej jak umarłeś,ale myliła się.-wytarłem wszystkie łzy.Podniosłem sie do pozycji stojącej i na powrót przytuliłem się do mojego Kolegi.' '-Tak bardzo za toba tęskniłem.Ale skąd ty się tu wziałeś? Przecież miałeś zdjętą lotke.-zapytałem z przykrościa odsuwając się od niego.Wzruszył ramionami i pokazał na swój ogon.Skierowałem swój wzrok również i ja.Zdębiałem patrząc sie na ogon mojego przyjaciela na którym były dwie całe lotki.' '-Ale jakim cudem-szepnałem podchodząc i kucając przy ogonie.-Przecież nie mogła tak po prostu odrosnąc.-powiedziałem zaskoczony.' Nagle znalazłem się na piasku,a nade mną stał Szczerbatek.Wiedziałem co zaraz zrobi. '-Dobra poczekaj!-wstrzymał się z lizaniem na chwile patrząc na mnie wzrikiem mówiącym ''Co tym razem masz do powiedzenia Lekko sie usmiechnąłem.-Już nigdy cie nie zostawie.Zawsze będziemy razem.Ciesze sie jak wariat że jednak żyjesz,nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało....A teraz juz możesz mnie lizać prosze bardzo...-powiedziałem to co miałem powiedzieć i czekałem na sline mojego przyjaciela,którą nie jest łatwo zmyć.Lecz poraz kolejny dzisiajszego dnia mnie zaskoczył..........' '''Prosz bardzo!!! Nasz kochany Szczerbuś żyje!!!! Jak mogliście mysleć że go zabije! I dziwie się że nikt nie przypomniał sobie że przed śmiercią Szczerbata Mordka wypił lekarstwo......myslałam że zgadniecie. Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :)' 'Życzonka :)' Małą gwiazdkę przed świętami przyjmij proszę z życzeniami. Może spełni się marzenie, białe Boże Narodzenie lub, gdy przyjdzie Ci ochota, niech to będzie gwiazdka złota bo, gdy spada taka z nieba, wtedy zawsze marzyć trzeba no, a jeśli tak się zdarzy, że srebrzysta ci się marzy, możesz także taką zdobyć i choinkę nią ozdobić. Gwiazda, gwiazdce zamrugała i choinka lśni już cała, naszych marzeń jest spełnieniem bo jest piękna jak marzenie. A pomarzyć czasem trzeba, każdy pragnie gwiazdki z nieba. Życzy Nati-autorka :) 'Rozdział 33' Poderwał sie w powietrze przy okazji łapiąc mnie w swoje łapy. '-Szczerbatku! Prosze postaw mnie!-zawsze kochałem latac ,ale taki lot w łapach swojego przyjaciela nie jest wygodny.Szczerbek podrzucił mnie i wyladowałem na jego grzbiecie.-Może polecimy do domu po siodło?Bedzie wygodniej.-zawrócił lecąc naprawde bardzo szybko.Wlecielismy niezauważeni do mojego pokoju.Wyciągnąłem, spod łóżka siodło i wytrzepałem je z kurzu.Nastepnie załozyłem je przyjacielowi.' '-Co powiesz na to......-zacząłem przerywając.Szczerbatek popatrzył na mnie ciekawskim wzrokiem.-....Żebyśmy wrócili do naszego dawnego życia.Takiego jak kiedys.? Takiego że bylismy sami tylko ty i ja co to na to??-spytałem patrząc w ślepia Szczerbatka,który sie zastanawiał.Po chwili juz leżałem na podłodze lizany przez Mordke,który widocznie się cieszył z takiej propozycji.Nawet mi nie przeszkadzało to że będe później cały w ślinie.-czyli że się zgadzasz?-spytałem dla pewności.zlazł ze mnie i radosnie pokiwał głową na tak.Usmiechnąłem się.-Poczekaj spakuje sie tylko i juz nas nie bedzie.-cichutko mruknał kładąc sie na swoim legowisku.' A ja zabrałem sie za pakowanie.Wszystkie szkice,projekty,broń,którą kiedyś zrobiłem,hełm,spakowałem w dosc krótkim czasie.Zbiegłem jeszcze po schodach wziąść kosz ryb.Po czym znowu znalazłem sie w pokoju. '-To co możemy lecieć?-spytałem leżącego smoka,który uważnie obserwował moje ruchy.Wstał i pokiwał głową na tak.Wsiadłem na Szczerbka, zabierając wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy,które miałem juz spakowane.' '-No dobra to lecimy,ale najpierw polecimy jeszcze nad Krucze Urwisko dobrze?-spytałem.Pokiwał głową i wyleciał przez okno z mojego pokoju.Na szczęście nikt nas nie widział.' Nad urwiskiem bylismy po niecałych 5 minutach.Nie lądowalismy. '-Pamietasz Mordko nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Mieliśmy wtedy po 4 lata.-mówiąc to uśmiechnałem się.widziałem że Szczerbek tez sie usmiecha,po swojemu.-No dobrze to lecimy na nasza wyspe Furii.Od dzisiaj wracamy do naszego dawnego życia.' Oddalilismy sie od Urwiska,jednocześnie odlatując z Berk 'Epilog' Odkad dwójka przyjaciół uciekła z Berk po raz drugi mineło sporo czasu.Czkawka i Szczerbatek wrócili na swoją wyspe Furii.Kontynuowali odkrywanie nowych krain,a Czkawka swoją mapę.Przyjaciele ani razu nie zawitali na Berk.Chociaz wiedzieli że tamci zapewnie bardzo tęsknią.Nie mieli ochoty tam wrócić.Uciekając po raz drugi z wyspy,powrócili jako Tajemniczy Smoczy Jeźdźiec i Tajemniczy Smok.Bardzo im tego brakowało.Nie odstepowali siebie ani na krok.Zawsze ,wszedzie byli razem.Tam gdzie Czkawka tam Szczerbatek.Tam gdzie Szczerbatek tam i Czkawka. {......} Teraz dwójka przyjaciół siedzi na jednej z głównych polan na ich wyspie.Mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku głaszcze swojego czarnego jak noc przyjaciela,który patrzy sie na niego oczyma mówiącymi jedno. '-Tak wiem przyjacielu.-cisze przerywa lekko zachrypnięty głos staruszka.-Dziekuje ci Szczerbatku za to że jesteś,za to że byłeś ze mna w trudnych chwilach.Wspierałeś mnie,pomogałeś mi.Dziekuje ci również za twoja przyjaźń.Za to że pokazałeś mi że smoki są inne.Że to miłe,opiekuńcze i przede wszystkim troskliwe stworzenia.Dziekuje ci za to przyjacielu.-Czkawka powiedział to patrząc w ślepia swojego Kolegi.-Pamietaj że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.Nikt ani nic mi ciebie nie zastąpi.-smok połozył swój łep na kolanach swojego przyjaciela.Obaj mieli łzy w oczach,które są tak bardzo podobne.Ta sama barwa,ta sama dzikość w oczach.Chłopak w podeszłym wieku podrapał swojego smoka,który patrzył sie na niego wzrokiem mówiącym ''Ja tez ci dziekuje.-Obiecuje ci że sie zobaczymy.Znowu bedziemy razem.-szepną przykładając swoją głowe do głowy swojego Szczerbatka.Teraz patrzyli sobie w oczy.-Dziekuję Kolego,do zobaczenia w Valhalli.-Wtedy cos sie stało.Czkawka po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu usłyszał głos Szczerbatka.' '-Dziekuje Czkawka,do zobaczenia w Valhalli.' '''Po czym obaj zasneli na zawsze przytuleni do siebie.' {......} Dwójka przyjaciół odnalazł sie w Valhalli.Znowu byli razem.Szczerbatek i Czkawka,Czkawka i Szczerbatek.Nic nie robili sami.Zawsze i wszędzie byli razem.Bo wiedzieli że bez siebie nie potrafili by funkcjonować. Mieli na powrót te 20 lat.Odkrywali wspólnie nowe krainy.Latali,bawili sie ,wygłupiali.Spedzali ze sobą czas.Nie nudziło im sie swoje towarzystwo,wręcz przeciwnie łakneli go i to bardzo.Ta siedmiomiesięczna przerwa w ich przyjaźni dała im nieźle w kość.Bardzo często wspominali jak się poznali ,gdy mieli 4 lata,swoje wspólne przygody.Po prostu cieszyli sie sobą, wspominając.Obaj bardzo cieszyli sie że nigdy nie będą juz rozdzieleni.A tym bardziej cieszyli sie ze nie będa musieli juz powiedziec tych słów: DZIEKUJĘ KOLEGO,DO ZOBACZENIA W VALHALLI thumb|700px I mamy koniec opowiadania :(.Pragne wszystkim podziękowac za tyle wspaniałych komentarzy,za to że byliście i czytaliscie moje opowiadanie.Naprawde wszystkim dziekuje :) Zapraszam do czytania mojego drugiego opowiadania :) Tu znajdziecie moje wszystkie opka :) http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Szczerbatek_Czkawka Zapraszam :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone